


Affections.

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by my favourite songs, Light Sexual, Love, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sweet, Violence, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt on fluff as well as one shots. TC/Warp centric love story primarily, random one shots will eventually follow. I seem unable to lay their sweet start to rest, and who don't want them to get together?:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Kiss Me(Shania Twain)

Breathless Thundercracker supported himself heavily on the wall he so unceremoniously had been thrown up against by the mech now walking down the corridor with a certain gait to his steps.

Still caught up in shock at what just had happened a digit touched his lightly swollen lips as his optics followed the black and purple frame while Skywarp slowly left his vision.

Then first when the wingmate to the Air Commander was completely out of sight, did the blue seeker collapse into a pile on the floor, his digits still tracing the wet trail Skywarps glossa had made on his lips.

Shakily breathing cooling air into his trembling frame he wondered what the frag just had happened.

It was far from his first kiss, but what put him off was the sweet delicate way Skywarps lips had connected with his own, the gentle nibbles at his lower lip that left him speechless and unable to protest the advance.

Decepticons didn’t do sweet; neither did they do delicate or gentle.

Composing himself he slowly gathered himself and rose from the ground and on unsteady legs began to walk down the corridor in the opposite way of where Skywarp had vanished.

His processor was still spinning wildly at the remembered touch of the obviously skilled glossa mapping out his lips.

Shaking his helm to clear his thought he straightened himself, his wings rising proudly on his back once again as he returned to the lower deck and his squadrons quarters.


	2. The Spell (Alphabeat)

Yawning in boredom Skywarp listened to Starscream rant at him after the Air Commander had dragged him into their shared quarters with a data stick in servo and an ugly scowl on his usually beautiful face.

Now he looked on the monitor where Soundwaves surveillance slip from corridor 6 Z from the previously orn showed Skywarp molest his according to Starscream latest victim and crush.

The teleporter didn’t care.

He was lost in thoughts, his red optics dimming as he replayed the very physical memory from precisely that moment taken by the telepaths surveillance.

He still couldn’t phantom why he had reacted like he had, facts was that one moment they had passed, the blue seekers helm dropping to look at the floor at the sight of his superior just as they passed. And something in Skywarp had reacted.

Next moment he had had the seeker up against the wall and their lips were touching.

And to his surprise there had been none of his usually feral harshness in the sweet way their lips had moved against each other.

Chuckling he relishes the moment when all fear left the blue seekers optics and they dimmed, giving in to his advances. It had been so endearing to listen to the small hitched vents.

“Are you even listening!” Starscreams screech drew him from his daydreaming and firmly erased the stupid smile that had entered Skywarps lips at the thought of the blue seeker.

“Of course Screamer.” Skywarp answered, his boredom carrying in his tone.

Even more incensed than before, Starscream stood in front of him, a sharp digit poking him in the chest.

“I don't care who you decide to play with Skywarp, as long as you don't select your playthings from among my fliers! Is that clear?!” Starscream demanded adamant. “Stay away from him!” the Air Commander hissed menacingly.

Once more yawning in boredom Skywarp just stared at the tricolored seeker.

The sound of charging nullrays however had him scrambling.

“Yes yes… Sheesh no need to turn violent there Screamer.” Skywarp tried to placate, holding up his servos.

His processor was already thinking of ways to get closer to the blue seeker without the Air Commanders knowledge.


	3. Remedy(Little Boots)

”What has gotten into you lately Thundy?” Novaflare, Thundercrackers squadron leader asks curiously as they sits in the rec room, nurturing their systems with their ornly ration of fuel.

The blue seeker has been distant, more distant than he used to be and barely said anything to any of his comrades.

“Wha-?” the blue seeker asks, his helm shooting up from where he had been staring at the swirling fuel in his cube, lost in thoughts.

“Precisely what I meant Thundercracker.” The black and green seeker says with a sigh. “You have been so distant lately.”

“What has your circuits twisting old friend?” Novaflare asks. He had known the blue seeker for thousands of vorns and knew when something seemed to trouble the seeker. Among all seekers joining the decepticons he and Thundercracker was the eldest, it was rare that something could affect the blue seeker like this.

The answered “nothing” said just a bit too fast had the black and green seeker frowning, but before he could demand another answer from his friend, Thundercracker went completely rigid in his seat, his optics going impossible wide as he stared over Novaflares helm.

Turning around in his seat, the black and green seeker watched the interest of his comrade.

Starscreams lieutenant and only wingmate had just entered, his black wings fanning calmly on his back as he walked into the room and to the energon dispenser.

Returning his attention to Thundercracker, his brow ridges deepened into a stern disapproving frown.

Skywarp was well-known among all the decepticons.

He was easy going, intelligent, but usually acted on hunches and didn’t care for the consequences. Having a prankster among the officer ranks was in many optics pure suicide, but Starscream didn’t care. He was also the resident spark breaker, flirtatious and seducing.

“Don't tell me he has gotten to you?” Novaflare asks exasperated.

“Uh, no, nothing like that.” Thundercracker answers, but his wings betray him just like his optics is still trained on the black and purple seeker, taking in all the sleekness of the other seeker.

Snapping two digits in front of the clearly love stricken blue seeker Novaflare draws his attention away from Skywarps swaying hips as the black and purple seeker leaves the rec room again, energon cube in servo.

“You don't want to mess with him Thundy, trust me. Get over that infatuation of yours; find someone else among our lower ranks that aren’t going to scrap you when he gets bored.” The black and green seeker warns.

Thundercracker knew his friend was right, he had heard the rumors milling about Skywarp too. Few of his earlier conquests were still alive, rumors telling that it had been the black and purple seeker killing them himself, that he relished as much in their pain as in their pleasure.

“Maybe you are right.” He answers the growing concern visible in Novaflares optics.

Still he felt how his spark was drawn to the temptation and somehow he knew that there would be no other for him.


	4. Happening(Medina)

Skywarp was pouting as he looked at the blue seeker across the rec room during this orns party, the ‘cons celebrating the destruction of Helix.

He had never seen this seeker participate in any of their previously parties and had at first been greatly pleased. After all it would give him another chance in getting close to the seeker.

But to his displeasure it seemed like the mech deliberately ignored him.

And Skywarp hated to be ignored.

Starscream sensing that his wingmate was on the verge of doing something really stupid walked up beside the black and purple seeker, a servo laid heavily on Skywarps shoulder.

“There is plenty of other mechs you can play with Skywarp. My order stands, Stay away from him!” the Air Commander warned, his grip on the shoulder tightening slightly in a silent threat.

Honestly Skywarp would have accepted defeat at that moment, accepting that the slight interest he had seen in the blue seekers optics as they had kissed hadn’t truly been there. The seeker surely didn’t show any interest now.

In fact as Skywarp stared at the group around Thundercracker a yellow and green seeker took that moment to gently caress a blue wingtip and he could only watch as things escalated from there and led to the blue seekers mouth and lips being consumed by the same seeker.

Bristling Skywarp turned away from the sight.

Chuckling at his wingmates ire, Starscream studied the group crowding Thundercracker and saw not a few hostile glances being shot at the unsuspecting Skywarp.

The Air Commander knew Novaflare wasn’t stupid and he knew how close the squadron leader was with Thundercracker. It was clear that the whole squadron had decided to protect their silent comrade, and Thundercracker for once over energized didn’t know a thing.

He chuckled again as the entwined pair stumbled out of the rec room, servos feverishly touching every surface of the other as their lips were locked in a fierce battle of domination.

“It seems like your crush has something else on his processor.” Starscream noted with malice as the pair vanished completely out of the door.

His only answer was the pop of displaced air.


	5. Truly Madly Deeply(Savage Garden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Poor TC!

Thundercracker woke with a groan not quite knowing where he was. He felt warm and comfortable and his wings were in a relaxed position draped over the edge of the berth he was laying on.

Onlining his optics, he shielded them with a servo, the bright light of someone’s quarters greeting his adjusting optics.

When he was able to see more clearly he tried to turn his helm to take in his surroundings which clearly wasn’t his own. The movement of his neck however seized completely when the high grade induced helm ache came in full force.

Every sensor in his frame chose that moment to share their misery with him and he knew that somehow he had gotten overcharged the night before. He never took well to high grade, which was why he never or usually didn’t ingest it.

´What the frag had happened´ he wondered, forcing his frame to inch after inch move and oh so slowly he turned around.

Quarters just like his own greeted him, but he had been right, this wasn’t his quarters. Personal belongings adorned the shelves on the walls and here and there neat piles of armor and weaponry laid stacked. The look of it all told him the designation of his host.

Sunblaze.

The thought of the yellow and green seeker made Thundercracker cringe.

Why had Novaflare done this to him? The squadron leader knew of Sunblaze's infatuation with Thundercracker and how the blue seeker felt about the other seeker. He didn’t quite despise the seeker but it was close.

When the door to the quarter’s swooshed open dread filled his spark and all he wanted to do was vanish into thin air.

“You're awake.” Sunblaze jubilated and bounced over to the berth and sat down beside the blue seeker, pecking a gentle kiss to Thundercrackers cheek.

Thundercracker suppressed the urge to flinch at the unwanted attention and his tank churned at the feeling of Sunblaze's lips touching him.

He needed to get out and NOW!

The base wide announcement of an upcoming battle became his savior, and without any thought or dignity he stormed out of the other seekers quarters, preferably to get by the wash racks before he met with the others.


	6. Hero(Enrique Iglesias)

Skywarp reveled in the slaughter happening on the battleground down below him, the whole battlefield alight in a blazing inferno.

Firing his lasers he was happy he wasn’t with the grounders down in that smelting pool.

Turning and about to do another pass over, almost locked on his next target a chilling klaxon began to blare.

A loud impersonal voice sounded above the klaxon alerting everyone on the battlefield to nuclear destabilization in reactors 2, 7 and 9 in the nearby power plant.

Cursing Skywarp set his direction towards the rendezvous point of his squadrons.

That was until panic entered the open com. line.

Two of their aerials were missing from their squadron.

Starscream firmly cut in, silencing their communication.

Skywarp had already calculated their chance in locating and getting their missing troops out of the danger zone to be less than 0.1% without his assistance, and instead of continuing flying to meet up with his groups he hovered and waited for precious kliks, the klaxons blaring almost drowning out any communication.

Then Starscream provided him with the coordinates and he was gone, teleporting into the center of what would be Cybertron´s newest nuclear catastrophe.

Materializing inside a collapsed building he felt a vicious jab of pain from his right thruster and looking down he saw that his right leg was imbedded in a large unmovable piece of slagging debris up to his knee joint.

Cursing his fortune he clenched his dentas, this was going to hurt.

Grabbing hold on the two other seekers he activated his teleportation just as the voice alerted about the dangerous spill of radioactive matter from the reactors, the cooling towers had been destroyed and it seemed it all was about to blow sky high.

When everything was consumed by fire a purple mist was the only thing left of the three seekers.


	7. Hero: Part Two(Enrique Iglesias)

Rematerializing outside the danger zone, Thundercracker looks around confused.

One moment they were about to be turned into so much molten slag, the next they are free of danger; their heated frames already reaching normal parameters.

He is about to ask Sunblaze what the frag had happened when a pained scream informs him of the presence of their savior and he turns.

For a nano klik he is horrified to come face to face with a certain black and purple frame, then his horror skyrockets at the sight of the growing pool of energon emerging beneath them, and looking down his spark chamber practically freezes over with ice.

Skywarps right thruster has been amputated to the knee joint.

The black and purple seekers optics flickers wildly before they offlines and the severely wounded seeker collapses on the ground in front of him, the hit shaking the ground and sending small tremors up the blue seekers thrusters.

Stunned he just stares at Skywarp, looking at the grey optics showing no sign of life at all, then at the still growing pool of the black and purple seekers life fluids running from the frame in a steady stream.

A servo laid on his bend wing alerts him to Sunblaze's presence and the touch snaps him out of his stupor.

“We need to get back to the others.” the yellow and green seeker comments, looking down on Skywarps offline and dying frame without any care.

“Yes.” Thundercracker adds absentmindedly before he kneels beside Skywarp. Trying his com. line all he gets is static; it seemed the heat had fried the delicate circuitry. Then he looks up “You need to get back to the others and get help. He is not dead yet.” The blue seeker says before his attention returns to the wounded seeker, his digits hovering slightly above the black and purple seekers face, tempted but afraid to touch.

He doesn’t see the dark scowl entering Sunblaze's face for just a nano klik, then the seekers features lights up and his voice takes on a sweet caring tone.

“Why, ah, don’t I stay with him while you get help? You are the faster of the two of us and I eh got a bit medical knowledge.” Sunblaze asks.

Thundercracker felt like punching the idiot in the face then and there.

“And how in the pit should I be able to make it back to the others with the state my wing is in?” the blue seeker deadpanned.

Giving up any sort of pretense the yellow and green seeker sighs deeply.

“I don’t see why you care Thundy. We are decepticons. Decepticons don’t care about others. Just come on, let's get back to the others and get your wing fixed. I'm sure he won't survive this anyway no matter if we get help or not.” Sunblaze pouts, the servo on Thundercrackers wing tugging gently.

Scowling, Thundercracker has had enough. Rising to his thrusters he frees his wing of the servo before he points his arm cannon at his comrade and onlines it, the charge slowly rising.

“You are going, and you are going to bring back help or so help me I am going to kill you right now!” the blue seeker says calmly, but his bright red optics clearly shows the barely restrained anger.

He would be slagged if he was about to let the one saving them die if he could do something. If decepticons didn’t care for others, then why the frag had the one among their ranks which people saw as one of the most sparkless decepticons just gone into a danger zone, risking his own life to pull their sorry afts out?

Shaking his helm, his cannon reached full charge and Sunblaze was still standing there, mouth agape in shock.

It seemed like his “comrade” needed some persuasion.

He shot.

A pained yelp was his reward as the laser shot singed a yellow wing and Sunblaze scrambled to do as he had ordered.

Watching the yellow and green seeker fly towards their rendezvous point Thundercracker turned his attention on Skywarp once again.

Red optics softening, he knelt down beside the wounded seeker again, and this time touched the beautiful face that had haunted him for the last seven orns.

“I don’t know what it is with you…” Thundercracker whispered with affection, his helm dipping, allowing his lips to touch Skywarps.

The feeling of coldness to the lips against his has his energon running cold.

“Don´t you dare leave me like this, you hear me!” the blue seeker yells, his usual calm demeanor cracking with the wash of fear taking over his spark.


	8. Everytime(Britney Spears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as much the titel or words in this song, more the tone... It makes you cry, at least it does for me... especially if what you write or read is something sad.

Starscream stood with his servos folded on his back and calmly looked through the one-way mirror into a room housing a medical berth occupied by a certain black and purple seeker.

Usually he would be there beside his wingmate, but this time the chair was occupied by another.

Canting his helm he studied the sleeping figure of Thundercracker draped slightly over the comatose Skywarp, soundly in sleep after having watched over the black and purple seeker ever since they had come back from that fateful battle a few orns ago.

“Air Commander.” A gentle voice called and he turned his attention away from the two seekers.

Their CMO held a datapad towards him and he took it, scrolling through the medical report.

“We had to flush his systems twice to get the traces of the radioactive exposure cleaned. Even if his wound only were exposed to the radioactivity for less than a nano klik it managed to affect him, which is one of the reasons to his coma, Sir. The time it took to get him into the medical bay another factor.” The medics tone filled with sadness.

“You don’t know when he is going to wake.” Starscream concluded.

“If he ever will.” The medic added with a shake of his helm.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Starscream nodded, turning his attention on the room housing the two seekers again, watching them like a silent guardian.

Before he left the Air Commander alone the medic watched a slight tremor begin in the usually proudly held white wings.


	9. Unforgiveable Sinner (Lene Marlin)

It had been orns since the squadron had seen anything to Thundercracker. He had been taken to the medical bay together with Skywarp when help had arrived.

Novaflare had been by during the first cycle to get an update on the state of the blue seeker only to be told that Thundercrackers repairs had to wait due to Skywarps severe condition.

He had just gotten a faint glimpse of the blue seeker through the opening of the door and what had greeted him was an almost catatonic looking Thundercracker just staring out into nothingness as life pulsed around him, the faint blares of alarms not even seeming to register.

Then he had been shushed out the door and it had swooshed shut, sealing him out still with a lot of unanswered questions.

For once, what had caused the two seekers to be separated from the rest of the group and caught in the collapsed building in the first place?

When he had returned, the only one who could give him any answers was Sunblaze and he had ordered the yellow and green seeker to meet him inside his quarters to a debriefing.

The smug grin on the seekers face as he entered his leaders quarters didn’t sit well with Novaflare.

A tragedy had happened, their Air Commanders wingmate severely injured while rescuing two of their troops. Sunblaze could thank Skywarp for being alive, and yet the yellow and green seeker dared to chuckle when he was told about Skywarps critical state.

“At least he isn’t going to bother Thundercracker now.” Sunblaze had said with a laugh.

Boiling rage erupted in Novaflares spark at that statement and he had backhanded the other seeker.

“May I remind you that Skywarp IS Starscreams wingmate? And may I enlighten you to a little known fact: Our Air Commander does in fact care A LOT about his lieutenant. He might not show it much, and they might look like they are driving each other crazy, but they have been together since my time as a flight instructor in Vos. I only know this because I was there when Starscream decided to court Skywarp.” Novaflare growled.

“Starscream is going to want to know what went so wrong to cause his most trusted get this severely injured. So speak! And speak the truth. Starscream isn’t stupid! Neither am I!” the black and green seeker demanded.

And Sunblaze had told him everything.

Novaflare prayed to Primus that he would survive his next meeting with the Air Commander, when Starscream demanded a debriefing and learned of how his wingmate´s rescue had been delayed several precious breems while Sunblaze had thought deliberately about killing the seeker.

It bordered on treason as far as Novaflare could discern.


	10. Shape Of My Heart(Backstreet Boys)

Thundercracker woke with a start, the sound of thrusters having a purpose walking into Skywarps small resting room, their click, click, click sounding extremely loud in the silence.

Lifting his helm to see who the newcomer was he was face to face with his Air Commander and he instantly straightened from his slightly hunched position over Skywarp.

He felt reluctant to release his grip on the black and purple seekers servo, but knew he had no claim on the comatose seeker, the Air Commander however had in more than one way.

Lowering his gaze to the floor he blushed slightly.

“Air Commander.” He managed to mumble.

Narrowing his optics, Starscream studied the other intensely.

Thundercracker could feel the tension grow in the room as Starscream remained silent and he fought to not lower his wings in submission.

He had done nothing wrong.

Sure about that? An annoying voice in his mind asked smugly. You have been neglecting your duties the last few orns hanging around your crush. A crush, mind you, that belongs frame and spark to your dear Air Commander.

The words said by his subconscious voice stung.

It was true.

He had no right at all to stake any claim on Skywarp even if the black and purple seeker had showed just a slight of interest. It was all up to Starscream to decide who should finally complete his trine formation. The spot on the Air Commanders right had been open for hundreds of vorns, every candidate found unworthy or unable to keep up with BOTH Skywarp and Starscream.

Starscream silently chuckled at the blue seekers inner turmoil.

Then he let his gaze travel the prone frame on the berth, his servo gently caressing a black wing.

“Come back to me Sky. Please.” The Air Commander breathed too low for anyone to hear and he fought to hold back the tears fighting to burst from his optics. It didn’t do to fall into pieces in front of ones subordinates.

His optics returned to study Thundercracker again, mapping out the blue seekers large sturdy frame.

“Thank you.” Starscream finally addressed the blue seeker.

When Thundercrackers helm shot up, Starscream felt his spark throb painfully as their optics locked.


	11. Vanilla Twilight (Owl City)

When Thundercracker finally after having been gone for orns returned to his squadron they all sighed in relief.

Few knew what was going on, and those who knew wisely kept their mouths shut.

That meant most of them only had the rumors milling to rely on and what they had heard had had them genuinely fear for their blue comrade. After all, Thundercracker had been there when one of their superior officers supposedly according to the rumors had been severely injured and on the verge of deactivating.

No one forgot that Sunblaze had been there too, why they all had feared for Thundercrackers life.

They had all watched in fear as a darkly scowling Air Commander followed by a silent Soundwave and a group of guards had entered the lower deck and had dragged a struggling Sunblaze with them, the lift going several levels below the lower decks.

Everyone knew what that meant for the yellow and green seeker.

Interrogation or prison.

Or both if you were really unlucky.

No one had seen or heard anything to Sunblaze since then, rumors telling nothing about the fate of their fellow flier.

With Sunblaze´s fate it was all natural to fear that Thundercracker now shared the same predicament and it had been a true relief when the blue seeker finally had showed up, and unharmed at that.

But it was clear that Thundercracker was forever changed from whatever it was he had been through, the blue seeker had become even more introvert and distant, no longer seeking out his comrades.


	12. I See You(Leona Lewis)

Supporting himself against the wall Starscream gasped as his spark gave off another painful throb that threatened to bring him to his knees.

Ever since his meeting with Thundercracker inside Skywarps recreational room the Air Commander had been haunted by those red optics, and every time a painful throb followed.

He still remembered how he practically had fled the room when their optics had locked. Fleeing, since his hasty retreat from the room hardly could be called anything else than that.

Concentrating through the pain he keyed in the code to the door and staggered into his and Skywarps shared quarters.

The sight of the teleporters berth cozily pushed up against his own so they could enjoy the closeness of each other while recharging forced a keen from his vocalizer and he found himself finally on his knees as he crawled to the berths and heavily slung himself on top of them.

There he curled into a ball and just lay there, shivering, finally allowing the mental stress to overtake him.

Reaching for Skywarp through their trinebond the keen turned to a piteous wail when all he got was an open void and not the reassuring presence of his black and purple wingmate.

After cycles the Air Commander finally managed to cry himself into an uneasy recharge, his wings usually being petted gently by his wingmate whenever he entered a state like this never once stopping their trembling.


	13. I Will Be There(Britney Spears)

Thundercracker sits unmoving on the edge of his berth and just stares at the wall across his small quarters, his mind feeling strangely numb.

Now and then images flashes through his processor.

Skywarp kissing him.

Skywarp strutting down the corridor.

Skywarp entering the rec room and the entrancing sight of his swaying hips.

Skywarp.

Skywarp.

Skywarp.

And then the images change.

The battle.

Sunblaze luring him away from the safety of their group.

Then there are the both of them landing on the ground to hide when the autobots turn heavy ground to air artillery against the two lone seekers.

The building they hide inside collapsing and efficiently trapping them.

Then there is the sound of the nuclear alarm blaring.

Frantic, frantic, need to escape, need to get out, need to get into the air.

The explosions of the cooling towers and then someone grabbing them.

Equilibrium spinning, gyros complaining and he is back into reality, his frame soundly cooling at the sudden change of temperature around him.

The scream.

His spark pulsing erratically inside his chest and threatening to burst free at the sight of his savior.

Then there is the feeling of his spark being gutted at the sight of the energon rushing from the open wound.

Sunblazes words, wanting him to leave.

But Skywarp is there and he is hurt.

His spark pulses with a strange need.

Can´t leave, need to help, need to save.

Need HIM.

Himself lowering his helm to Skywarps.

Their lips touching.

Oh My Primus he is so cold!

DON´T LEAVE ME!

A crackling from his com. wakes him from his trancelike state and without thinking he answers it.

“Thundercracker here.” He croaks.

“Air Commander Starscream requires your presence at his quarters in a joor.” An annoyed voice says before the connection is cut, not waiting for any response.

With a thump his helm connects with the wall behind him as he leans back in defeat.

He is so slagged!


	14. Naturaleza Muerta(Sarah Brightmann/London Symphony Orchestra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful song. Calm and affectionate.

When Thundercracker enters his superior’s quarters, Starscream looks up from the datapad in his servos showing the blue seekers feats ever since the beginning of the war.

Soundwave had even supported the reports with video feeds of the seeker’s flying and Starscream felt like he had just seen the blue seeker truly for the first time.

‘How had such a skilled flier been able to hide among his ranks without his knowledge?’ The Air Commander wonders.

Optics roaming the blue frame once again, Starscream can’t help feeling impressed.

The larger and heavier frame should have been a hindrance for the blue seeker, but instead it seemed Thundercracker had learned to compensate for his lack of agility and speed.

While Starscream studies him, Thundercracker is completely unaware of the impression he has made, his optics are trained on the floor, has been so ever since the door had allowed him entrance and his wings are lowered submissively on his back.

The soundly clicks of the Air Commanders thrusters as the tricolored seeker stands and walks around the desk has the blue seeker flinching slightly, like he expects some kind of punishment for whatever reason his processor has decided he has been summoned by his superior.

When the Air Commander begins to circle him, Thundercracker knows that something is wrong, and the deliberate and calm movements of the other have him greatly unnerved. Blue wings twitches when Starscream leaves his vision, and his spark pulses franticly in its chamber.

When deft expertly digits begin to massage him between his wings he almost falls to his knees at the shock of the sudden touch.

“Relax Thundercracker.” Starscreams slightly grating voice tells him all while the digits dips into the seams connecting his wings to his frame. It all makes him tense even more before the digits begins to rub at the tense wires to ease their tension, and the blue seeker can’t help the moan escaping his vocalizer.

It had been so long since he had had someone touch him like this. Ever since their enrolling into the decepticon ranks the flier community had adopted the harsh ways of the previously only grounder based army, and any show of affection was seen as a weakness to be exploited.

Grounders didn’t need others like seekers did.

His processor is mercilessly swamped with the pleasurable sensations shooting through his frame from Starscreams ministrations and Thundercracker finds himself swaying more and more as the sensations slowly fills his whole mind.

When his knee joints finally give out he collapses in an undignified pile in front of his superior, and even as a voice in his mind tells him of his disgrace he don’t even care.

Managing to lift his helm, he stares up at the tricolored seeker with pleasure dimmed optics.

Then Starscream kneels in front of him, digits trailing his jawline, red optics boring into his own.

“You truly like him, don’t you?!” The Air Commander asks with a sudden sternness.

The swamping pleasure instantly leaves Thundercracker and he stares fearful at his superior.

He had let his guards down, made himself vulnerable.

Oh Primus, what is going to happen to me?


	15. Naturaleze Muerta Part Two (Sarah Brightmann/London Symphony Orchestra)

Silence.

All consuming silence reigns inside the Air Commanders quarters for a whole breem as the two seekers keeps staring at each other.

Then Starscream sighs and his optics softens.

“I need to know Thundercracker.”

The blue seeker just narrows his optics and visibly clenches his dentas.

Beautiful laughter leaves Starscreams vocalizer at the sight of Thundercrackers defiance.

“You think you are here to be punished for your interest in my wingmate.” It isn’t a question, just a statement and the Air Commanders optics sparkles with optics fluid.

Then the laughter to Thundercrackers horror turns to sobs before his superior breaks down right in front of him, tears falling freely from Starscreams beautiful face and onto the floor. The sorrow showing in the red optics makes the other seekers beauty even more stunning, and breathless Thundercracker takes in everything visible in his usually tightly composed superior.

Care.

Love.

Longing.

A trembling servo moves and before he manages to stop his sudden impulse his digits touches Starscreams cheek and caresses away a running tear.

Hitched breathing.

And he just stares entranced into sorrow filled optics unable to move or say anything.

“I need to know.” Starscreams croaks, shattering the moment.

Mind reeling at the sheer absurdity of seeing their sparkless Air Commander fall apart in front of him, he unconsciously nods, and then his mind catches up with his actions.

“Yes.” He whispers.

Slowly composing himself Starscream withdraws, his expression morphing into his usually stern demeanor, just slightly cracked by the tears staining his cheeks and the feelings still showing in his optics.

“Good. You will no longer be doing patrolling.” Starscream says as he removes the trails of tears from his face.

Sensing that he is about to be dismissed, Thundercracker rises from the ground. He can still feel the aftereffects of Starscreams touch on his wings, they are less tense and he feels a strange longing to have the other touch him again, or to touch the other.

“Will you be alright, Sir?” he asks uncertain.

Slowly, as if uncertain himself, Starscream walks up close to Thundercracker, his helm canting up to stare into the blue seekers optics.

Then the tricolored seeker leans in and connects their lips in a gentle kiss.

It is nothing more than an uncertain touch to his lips, but Thundercrackers frame reacts with a sudden rush of heat.

He barely registers Starscream dismissing him, and himself moving out the door.

It is first when he is several steps down the corridor that he stops and realization dawns. 

He is being courted.

Starscream is courting him.

A stupid smile enters his lips as he realizes another thing.

If he does this well, Skywarp will be his too.

Then the smile fall at the thoughts of Skywarp lying unresponsive on his berth in the medical bay, and before he returns to the lower decks and his quarters he makes his way by the medical bay to visit the black and purple seeker.

With a whisper he tells the comatose seeker the good news and looking up and around to see if anyone is watching he pecks a gentle kiss to Skywarps cheek before leaving.

As he leaves he doesn’t see the small spikes showing on the monitor showing the comatose seekers processor activity.


	16. The Spell 2 (Alphabeat)

Watching Thundercracker stumble out the door in a dreamlike state Starscream walks back to his desk and sits down heavily in the chair.

Looking at the datapad he had discarded at Thundercrackers entrance a thoughtful smile plays on his lips.

Then he activates his com.

“Novaflare. My quarters NOW!” he orders.

Closing the com he leans back and sighs deeply.

His door pings a few breems later and he allows it to open.

With a lazy smirk he watches as the black and green seeker enters, the wide black wings twitching nervously.

Another one needing a wing massage he silently chuckles.

When the door closes he gestures towards the chair in front of his desk and waits for Novaflare to sit down.

“Relax ‘flare. You are here to shed some light for me.” the Air Commander says casually, trying to ease the tension.

At the unorthodox addressing Novaflare visibly relaxes.

“What can I help you with Starscream?” the elder seeker asks with a smile. It was rare the Air Commander summoned him to talk about the times before the war. Novaflare had been his flight instructor in Vos, had trained a lot of young seekers in the art of flying. Every seeker could fly in a straight line, not trouble in that, but to perform to their true potential, that took knowledge, knowledge the instructors had teached. Starscream had naturally been his best student, it showed in the tricolored seekers position. Sure, Starscream hadn’t just been elected; he had had to fight for his rank.

“Thundercracker.” Is all Starscream says, watching his old mentor closely.

The black and green seekers smile fades to a thin line.

“You have kept his skills from me. Why? He is good enough to be leading a squadron of his own.” Starscream press on when the elder seeker stays silent.

Allowing his optics to wander for a moment, the elder seeker is clearly torn.

Then Novaflare sighs and meets Starscreams optics.

“It was his wish. Thundercracker is an extremely skilled flier, sure, but he doesn’t have the ambition to lead. I thought it safer for him to remain within my reach, where he feels secure. I´m sure you have seen his files, nothing bad on him at all; in fact he tends to sacrifice himself for the others. Add to that his introvert and calm nature. Could you see him leading anything in this army where his calm personality would be seen as a clear weakness in a leader?” Novaflare asks.

The Air Commander remains silent as his processor works with the knowledge provided, and disappointment slowly becomes the most protruding feeling inside him, while his spark hurts.

Should he call off the courting?

Grasping for the last string of hope he turns his attention on the elder seeker again.

“And if I court him? How do you think he would fit into my power structure?” the Air Commander asks.

“Between you and Skywarp?!” the black and green seeker utters in mock horror.

“Indeed between me and my insane prankster of a wingmate.” Starscream smiles.

“Horribly!” Novaflare answers but there are a smile slowly growing on his lips.

“You sure?” Starscream asks, his wings lowering.

“Starscream, I can´t tell you how he is going to fare in a trine with you and your wingmate. All I can say is that both of you have a lot of energy to you. You might end up driving him away if you aren’t careful.” Novaflare tries to sooth.

When the Air Commanders wings droops even more, Novaflare straightens.

“You are already courting him, aren’t you?” he asks, his optics narrowing.

The weak nod is all he needs to see.

“Then let’s wait for his response to your opening move.” The elder seeker smiles.


	17. I'm Gonna Getcha Good!(Shania Twain)

Weapons fire sounded loudly in the air as seekers charged, aimed and shot at their targets, intertwining in the air in a spectacular dance.

Training exercise was always tedious until this part, where Starscream divided the squadrons into teams and assigned a leader for each team. Then it was free game to take down the other team, using their nonlethal weaponry. The lasers that at the moment adorned every seeker instead of their usual arm cannons was something that went as far back as Vos War Academy. The lasers while not doing any actual damage hurt as the pit, enough to encourage even battle hardened warriors to try and avoid getting hit, and that was all the purpose by the game they now was engaged in. Supporting each other, working together as a team they needed to avoid any of their members getting target locked and subsequently shot while working around the other teams defenses and get their own shots in.

Right now Starscream hovered at a distance, watching the progression and taking note of the two leaders.

The smirk on his lips grew as he listened to Thundercracker give out his orders while watching the blue seeker break a target lock aimed at one of his fliers.

Then Novaflare broke in with counter measures to the maneuvers performed by the “enemy” team.

Slowly the damages ticked in on the pad he held, showing every single hit on each team, their location and the damage done to the flier if it had been real weapons fire.

It wasn’t just enough to get a hit in, it needed to be critical enough and the scores would determine how many of the troops that had “died” on each team.

So far Novaflare had the lead, but it didn’t matter to the Air Commander. This was after all first time Thundercracker had been in a position to lead this little game, while Novaflare as a flight instructor had played it most of his life.

A final shot ended the game firmly, targeting Thundercracker in his chest as he tried to intercept a charge against another and made himself vulnerable in that moment springing the trap Novaflare carefully had lain out.

Looking down at the datapad as the blue seeker was caught by some of his team mates to prevent him from crashing in his disorientated state it confirmed what the Air Commander already knew.

A pierced sparkchamber. Instant death.

Subspacing the datapad Starscream transformed and flew towards the two groups now chatting wildly, the winning team cheering while the losing team applauded their leader for a decent attempt.

Joining up with the two teams he reverted back to root mode.

“Enough talk. Back to base.” He ordered sternly.

Then he transformed once again and at a relaxed speed began the flight back to base.


	18. I'm Gonna Getcha Good! Part Two: (Shania Twain)

Rubbing his chestplates where the shot had hit, Thundercrackers optics keenly follows the departing frame of his commander.

Thoughts warring in his processor he takes a reckless decision and instead of meeting up with his squadron and taking his place just behind Novaflare he transforms and ignites his thrusters to full power.

Yelling follows him as he makes his way through the moving squadrons and soon he has everyone´s attention in his pursuit of the lone tricolored seeker up front.

Intercepting the Air Commander less than a breem later he takes up position on Starscreams right, claiming the spot as his own. It is a bold move lacking any of his usual timidness.

To the troops following them in their flight the move screams a challenging “MINE!” and it is so unusual to see such a move from the blue seeker that talk erupts while they eagerly wait for Starscreams reaction.

The Air Commander after all isn’t known to accept such brazenness from anyone but Skywarp, especially when he so boldly is being claimed. Starscream is no one’s!

But to their surprise nothing happens.

Landing gracefully on the flight deck, Starscream turns to face Thundercracker.

“It is a yes then?” the Air Commander asks with trembling wings.

The blue seeker doesn’t answer; instead he steps closer to Starscream and lowers his helm to the smaller seeker´s and brings their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Optics widening for a moment, thoughts going to the incoming troops, Starscream gives in to the advance and melts into the blue seeker when Thundercracker brings his arms around him in a lose embrace.

When Thundercracker breaks the kiss he looks down in the Air Commanders half shuttered pleasure dimmed optics.

“It is a yes.” He rumbles gently, relishing in the feeling of Starscreams frame against his. He might not long for the Air Commander like his spark longs for Skywarp, but where his feelings for the black and purple seeker tethers on love, he can´t deny that he has begun to fall for Starscream as well. The insight into his Air Commander these last orns has revealed to him that Starscream is far from the mech the grunts in the army picture him as.


	19. From This Moment On (Shania Twain)

Thundercracker wakes with a jolt from a disturbing dream, his frame covered in condense and his systems still trembling from the charge that just had coursed through them and had resulted in the blue seeker wakening from his recharge.

It takes a moment before he manages to online his optics, and when he does it is to a completely dark room.

Sighing deeply, he wills his frame to relax. But there is nothing he can do about the condense sticking to his frame.

Moving from the berth, or trying to, he realizes that something is wrong.

Then he registers the sound of relaxed systems whirring at his back and the light embrace of arms around his midsection.

Turning his helm he can just discern Starscreams recharging frame snuggled flush against his own in the darkness, the Air Commanders expression holding a rare true smile.

Gently moving the arms, he frees himself from the embrace and slowly rises to not wake the other. Then he stands and don’t really know what to do. This isn’t his quarters, the Air Commanders desk just barely visible to his right.

Looking around, enhancing his sight he locates the door to what he presume is Starscreams private wash rack.

Glancing at the still recharging frame, he walks to the door and eases the door to swoosh open as silently as possible, and then he steps inside.

Leaning heavily against a cool wall he releases a ragged breath before he looks down his frame.

This is so embarrassing.

His light blue spike leans up against his midsection, transfluids smeared on his plating from the overload that had woken him.

Overloading from a dream? That hadn’t happened to him since his youngling age.

Disgusted with himself he walks into a stall and turns on the cleansing solvent.

Sighing when his frame is sprayed with the soothing sensation of the solvent cleansing him he offline his optics and just stands there, enjoying the feeling of the slightly heated fluids traveling down his frame.

Lost in thoughts he tries to avoid thinking about the dream that had caused all this. Instead his thoughts are filled with the memories from previously that orn, when he had given Starscream his consent to be courted by the Air Commander.

A smile slowly grows on his lips as he remembers how Starscream had hid his face against the blue seekers plating when the aerial troops had landed, trying to avoid the sight of the troops staring at the entwined pair. The Air Commander had never been more cute or endearing than in that moment of vulnerability.

Thundercracker had stared down every single one of their fliers who had dared to elicit any sound, his wings rising on his back, making the already large frame even larger and more imposing.

Then he had with a swift move scooped the Air Commander into a bridal style hold, and with Starscream securing his arms around the blue seekers neck and hiding his face against the crook in Thundercrackers neck, not even fighting the undignified position, walked into the base and to the Air Commanders quarters.

He remembered Starscream giving him the code to the door and himself striding into the room, charging for the two berths. There he had laid the tricolored seeker gently before he had descended upon the smaller seeker, his lips touching every surface of the frame beneath him, taking great care to trace the lines defining the beautiful white wings and the purple symbol adorning them.

The deep sighs and moans leaving Starscreams vocalizer had been the sweetest sounds he had ever heard and the look in the Air Commanders optics had almost melted his spark into a puddle of pure need for the other. In that moment Skywarp had for once left his thoughts completely. In that moment all that mattered and existed was Starscream.

A possessive want had surfaced in his spark and all he had thought about was to claim the Air Commander thoroughly, marking the tricolored as his for everyone to see.

But when his digits had traveled down the smaller seekers frame, and finally settled between the slightly parted legs, Starscream had stiffened, his optics widening in an unreadable emotion.

The shakily whispered plead “Don’t.” from the Air Commander had the fire in his spark intensifying and he ignored the painful throbs from his spike pressing behind its cover.

Retreating, no longer looming above Starscream, sitting back on the heels of his thrusters, still looking down at the tricolored seeker trembling, the blue seeker’s sexual need had morphed into a flood of feelings.

Instead of interfacing he had laid down beside Starscream and they had both explored each other’s frames, raising the charges slowly and finally cascaded over into all-consuming overload. The sight of Starscream buckling as he was swept away in overload would stay with Thundercracker forever.

Their systems had cycled down and they had entered recharge with Starscream it seemed at the blue seekers back.

And then the disturbing dream had occurred.

Even if he had forgotten everything about Skywarp for a moment it seemed his sub consciousness wouldn’t let him forget.

Onlining his optics and looking down, he sighed at the sight of his spike still standing erect against his midsection even after the overload that had woken him.

He would have to masturbate, wouldn’t he?


	20. From This Moment On Part Two: (Shania Twain)

Starscream watched Thundercracker from the doorway, his optics taking in the gorgeous sight of the blue seeker as Thundercracker with his free arm and forehelm resting heavily against the walls of the stall for support moved the servo curled around the light blue spike in slow entrancing movements.

The deep groans and grunts as the spike was worked lit a fire inside the Air Commander, and Starscream wondered if he had been wrong in denying Thundercracker what he had wanted?

With Novaflares warning to be careful around Thundercracker to not scare the seeker off, he had decided that I was best for them to wait with any sexual interaction, and the following tactile overloads had been amazing enough.

Or he thought.

But it seemed it hadn’t been enough for the blue seeker.

The brutal roar when Thundercracker overloaded and his spike released a large amount of transfluids onto the wall he leaned against caused Starscreams valve to clench painfully around nothing.

Maybe Novaflare had been wrong?

Maybe Thundercracker was more energetic than his friend knew of?

The fire he had seen in the blue seekers optics earlier that orn clearly had spoken about something different than the timid and silent seeker Novaflare pictured his friend as.

Strangled groans returned his attention to the sight in front of him, and he watched Thundercracker force the last drops of transfluids from the tip of the spike before it slowly retreated behind its cover.

Withdrawing silently from the doorway Starscream went back to the berth.

This raised some new thoughts in his processor.


	21. Chapter 21

Full of shame, Thundercracker onlines his optics and just stares at the wall, watching the running solvent slowly wash away any trace of his arousal.

He is so pathetic.

Stepping out of the stall, he slowly cleans his frame of the solvent still sticking to it before he turns to look at the door.

He is reluctant to return to the berth and Starscream, and unreasonable fear for entering recharge fills him.

What if the dream returns?

He can´t handle living through what he did to Skywarp again, even if it all is inside his processor.

It is disturbing that he even can feel arousal at the thought.

Grimacing he stares at his own reflection in the blank surface of the walls.

“Worthless! Despicable! Unworthy! That is what you are. ” He tells his reflection before he steels himself and walks through the door and into Starscreams main room.

Looking at the recharging frame of the Air Commander, his spark sinks in its chamber.

Why is his superior even looking his way? Starscream can pick and choose among the flier ranks. He can easily find someone more worthy to become the Air Commanders trinemate instead of a weak pathetic lovesick seeker as Thundercracker.

Feeling the stinging sensation of tears pressing to be released from behind his optics, he stubbornly forces them back.

With slumping wings he makes his decision.

He isn’t going to stay.

He won’t be able to recharge anyway.

Keying the door open, he glances one last time at the silent frame on the berth before he steps out into the corridor and the door closes behind him.

Starscream onlines his optics at the silent clicks signaling the lock on the door engaging.

When Thundercracker leaves the base to fly and drive away the demons haunting him, he is unaware of the Air Commander silently following him at a distance.


	22. Chapter 22

Filled with all-consuming misery, Thundercracker doesn’t pay any attention to his surroundings as he flies.

The dream where he abuses Skywarps comatose frame for his own pleasure stands vividly in his processor and he is unable to will it away. It’s like it is etched into his memory, always there to taunt him.

His love and guilt combined in a hideous scenario.

Just the thought rouses a fire inside him again.

He feels so perverted.

Wobbling in his flight, he slowly descends to the ground, transforming and tumbling onto hand and knees as he purges the energon in his tank.

The foul smell of partly processed energon fills his olfactory sensor and he gags, his tank churning and convulsing, forcing every last ounce of fuel to be expelled from his tank.

Moaning weakly he slumps onto his side and just stares up at the dark sky.

At some point he moves in and out of consciousness, his vision blurring and in his delirium he isn’t sure that the look of burning thrusters in the sky really is there or if it is some imagination from his processor.

He vaguely senses someone cradling him next time he regains consciousness and when he tries to say something only incoherence leaves his vocalizer.

Slowly he drifts into the state of unconsciousness again.

When he wakes again he feels a bit stronger.

Turning his helm, he stares into Starscreams worrying optics.

“I’m so sorry.” He croaks, tears welling from his optics.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Thundercracker.” Starscream sooths, holding the small energon cube to the blue seekers lips and allowing a small amount of the fuel to travel down the seekers intakes to settle in the empty tank.

“My fault. My fault he got injured.” The blue seeker chokes out through ragged breaths.

“No one Thundercracker, could foresee the destruction of the power plant, neither could anyone predict what would happen when I sent Skywarp in to rescue you.” Starscream rasps with deep emotion. Thundercrackers undone state deeply affects the Air Commander and suddenly he understands why Novaflare had worded the reason for the squadron leader to keep the blue seeker close as he had.

Secure. Safe.

“I’m unwor-umpf” before Thundercracker manages to finish his sentence Starscream cuts him off with a deep desperate kiss.

“Don’t say such things!” the Air Commander admonishes when he breaks the kiss several kliks later.

“You are worthy Thundercracker. Pit, I regret not having seen you before now. I want you. No, or yes, but I need you too!” Starscream exclaims affectionately, clinging desperately to the blue frame.

Kissing Thundercracker again, Starscreams spark sings when he feels how the blue seekers lips reacts by reciprocating and the kiss deepens. Left almost breathlessly Starscream parts his lips, his glossa tracing Thundercrackers lips until the blue seeker parts his own lips and the two glossae entwine gently while the two seekers tastes the other.

“I-I love you Thundercracker.” Starscream breaths and ashamed he breaks the kiss, his helm turning as he is unable to bear the rejection that he is sure will be visible the blue seekers face. Thundercracker loves Skywarp, not him.

Looking to the sky he waits for Thundercrackers response.

“I love you too.” Thundercracker breaths. “Loves you both.”

Looking down Starscream is mesmerized by the bright red optics staring up at him.

Love.

Care.

Longing.

He sees his own feelings mirrored in Thundercrackers optics, sees the same feelings he had seen in the blue seeker inside Skywarps recreational room. But now they are for him. Him and Skywarp.


	23. Chapter 23

”Aw how cute. A decepticon love story. Never thought I would see that happening.” A mocking voice sounds, breaking the moment between the two seekers.

In shock Starscream turns his helm and watches as a green autobot slowly moves closer, blaster held in its servo.

When Thundercracker scrambles to sit up the sound of the weapon charging freezes every movement.

“Ah ah. You stay where you are lover boy.” The autobot mocks with glee.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the famous air commander.” The autobot drawls as he gets a better look on the two seekers and recognizes Starscream. “Sentinel Prime is going to be so pleased to see you seeker.”

::You need to flee.:: Starscream tells Thundercracker when he opens a secure com line to the blue seeker.

::But Starscream…:: the blue seeker protests.

::Silence! Autobots don’t patrol alone, there are more here. You need to leave before they catch up with their fellow. You need to leave NOW! Alert high command to my fate.:: the Air Commander orders sternly.

::But Starscream, they are going to execute you the instant you are at their base. We all know what happens to officers caught. There will be no negotiations, no prisoner exchange, only death!:: Thundercracker pleads.

::I know.:: Starscream answers softly.

The words send a chill down Thundercrackers backstrut.

Skywarp hurt because of him.

Starscream facing death because of him.

When would it all stop?

When would he stop hurting the ones he has come to love?

::You need to go now Thundercracker. We are out of com reach with the base. I honestly didn’t know we had flown this far or I wouldn’t have let us stay idle for this long. This is mainly my fault Thundercracker; don’t take it on your shoulders. Now GO!:: Starscream urges.

Hesitating for a moment, Thundercracker slowly regains his composure. Starscreams helm is still turned, trained on the autobot and the blaster aimed at the Air Commanders helm.

Before he makes his move a strong urge to hug, to kiss, and to see those beautiful red optics on him again fills him, but he violently squashes the urge. He needs to get out of there, need to get help, instead of clinging to the feelings warring inside him. All they are going to do is costing Starscream his life.

If they haven’t already…

The depression creeping into his spark again hurts.

If it hadn’t been for him, Starscream wouldn’t be out here, vulnerable and in reach of the autobots.

::Thundercracker!:: Starscream sounds more desperate now and when Thundercracker slowly turns his helm he sees why. Four other autobots are slowly making their way to their comrade and the two seekers.

Klik later he has jumped into the air and is transforming while under heavy weapons fire.


	24. Chapter 24

”Come on. Come on. Come on.” Thundercracker curses as he flies towards the decepticon base, constantly pinging for when he is within reach.

Then his com flares to life on its own.

::Thundercracker.:: Novaflares voice greets him ::Where have you been and where is Starscream?:: the squadron leader ask, a strange giddiness in his voice.

::I don’t have time to talk Novaflare.:: Thundercracker urges.

::But Thundercracker, Skywarp has finally woken from his coma.:: The squadron leader practically yells in joy.

His spark skipping a pulse all Thundercracker does is uttering a pained sob.

::That-That is good.:: He answers shakily.

::Where is Starscream? I don’t understand why he hasn’t been by already. He should have felt it. Thundercracker? What is wrong? Why are you crying?:: Novaflares voice grows more and more worrying when the blue seeker’s crying fills the com line.

::I- He- We-.:: He chokes on the words every time he tries to explain what he has done. What he has caused to happen.

::Starscream is captured.:: He then finally manages to croak between sobs.

::WHAT?!:: Novaflare yells.

Then the com line terminates abruptly.

In the distance Thundercracker can hear klaxons begin to blare on high alert.

When his com line pings again he answers it instantly.

::How long Thundercracker?:: Megatrons voice sounds and the blue seeker flinches.

::Four point five breems ago. I flew as fast as I could when I escaped. I- I- I- I’m sorry Sir.:: He meekly answers.

::Relax Thundercracker. You did well. I have already dispatched your comrades. If we are lucky we can intercept the autobots before they reach their base. I need you to wait where you are and meet up with your fliers.:: The decepticon leader orders the blue seeker.

Oh Primus.

He is going to be leading this.

::But Skywarp?:: Surely the black and purple seeker would be a better choice to lead the rescue.

::Is still confined to his medical berth.:: Megatron gruffly answers. His words are literal. Right now Skywarp trashes in the bonds firmly holding him to the berth, screaming for Starscream, sensing the dire situation his trineleader is in. His warp gate has luckily been offline ever since his return from the battle that ended with him so injured or they would not have been able to hold him confined now.

::I- Yes Sir.:: the blue seeker acknowledges before the com line is cut and he is left to wait for his troops arriving.

His troops…

What a strange thing.

Primus please let Starscream be alive.

Please let him return.

In the distance hundred pair of thrusters in high speed moves closer and the sound of seeker engines sounds louder and louder in the air.

At the sight of the troops coming towards him the magnitude of his role almost causes the blue seeker to panic. He isn’t a leader for frag sake.

He just…

He just…

He just wants his Starscream back.

::Thundercracker.:: Novaflare hails on the open com line.


	25. Chapter 25

Pride fills Starscream when he with the autobots momentarily distracted by Thundercracker is able to turn his helm and watch the blue seeker flee.

The blue seeker takes several hits to his plating, but never once does he falter in his transformation and less than a klik later Thundercracker blasts away from the site, high-tailing it towards decepticon territory.

Soon everything is calm again, not even Thundercrackers engine being heard in the distance.

A nozzle is pushed flush against the back of his helm, and Starscream stiffens completely.

“So, how does it feel to be abandoned by the one you love? Ha, decepticons and love never matches. You are a power greedy lot. I’m sure he is well on his way home to cement his defeat of a superior. Maybe even going as far as taking the power for himself!” the green autobot goads while the rest of his team gathers around the lone seeker.

Starscream narrows his optics, but refrains from saying anything. If the ‘bots think that lowly about the decepticons in general then this might buy him precious time. Sure most in the decepticon army truly does act that badly towards their comrade in arms, but that doesn’t mean that all decepticons are like that.

He can’t help the smirk at the thought of what these ‘bots would think if they ever participated in an officer meeting among the decepticons.

All decepticons are sparkless killers.

‘Yeah right.’ He snorts inwardly at the thought.

They haven’t seen the friendly banter and care showed when none of the lower rankings are around. And the officers doesn’t care to paint any other version of themselves, mainly because being seen as anything else than a sparkless killer is going to make them vulnerable to their own faction. They need to be seen as strong, fierce and brutal leaders to keep their troops in check.

So Starscream knows that when Megatron gets knowledge of his capture, the leader is going to do everything he can to get to him before he is taken to the autobot base.

And he knows Thundercracker will alert the high-command as he has told him to do. Thundercracker together with Novaflare is the only one among the lower ranks that ever has seen Starscreams true personality in the weak moments that has occurred between the blue seeker and his superior. And there had been no sign of revulsion from the blue seeker, instead feelings and love had bloomed.

In the middle of his fond thoughts of the blue seeker, his spark suddenly skips a beat and a wash of intense feelings overtakes him.

Skywarp.

Panic fills him from the black and purple seeker, and Starscream knows he must have transmitted some of his own distress without knowing it.

In his attempt to calm down the black and purple seeker, he is only vaguely aware of the autobots talking, and it is only when servos clamps down on his wings harshly that his attention turns completely to his enemies.

“Sentinel tells me to send his regards.” Another voice speaks behind him before shrill screams are forced from his vocalizer when his wings one after the other slowly is torn from his frame.

“Just a taste of what is to come little seeker.” a third voice says before the Air Commander is consumed by blessed unconsciousness.


	26. Missing (Evaneses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time since i last updated on this one. Right now i have so many issues IRL that I can't find the ability to work on Origin, my new large project, and instead i have found a bit muse to continue Affections. I have the idea for one more chapter beyond this one, and i will probably writing tomorrow.:)

'No.'

'No!'

'NO! It can't be true!'

Thundercracker lands with a gentle shake of the ground where he had left Starscream less than a cycle ago and kneels in despair.

Novaflare lands beside him a klik later, a servo reassuringly caressing his right shoulder.

"It is going to be alright Thundercracker. They would have left his corpse for us to find if they had killed him already." The squadron leader explains softly, while he takes in the grotesque sight of their Air Commander's wings placed into the ground like a macabre sculpture.

It is meant to mock and demoralize whoever might come to try and save the high-ranking officer, but is also a sign of how misguided the Autobots are if they think that the display is going to deter them from attacking.

Thundercracker remains silent for a little while longer, staring at the sight and feeling how his despair grows, but then reaching a breaking point it slowly morphs into rage. The usually calm and collected seeker rises from the ground, his Air Commander's spilt energon clinging to his frame and he turns to face Novaflare.

"Are you okay Thundercracker?" Novaflare asks hesitantly, seeing a rage like no other enter the blue seeker's optics. He has never seen his old friend like this and in his spark it terrifies him.

"No, but I will be." Thundercracker answers in an icy voice, all his insecurity in leading his troops drowning in the destructive emotions erupting from within his spark at the thought of what the Autobots has done to his Air Commander and potential trineleader.

They will pay!

"My best guess is that they are heading towards the Auxilian stronghold north of this location. It is Sentinel's own base and heavily defended. If we are going to save Starscream before they reach it, we need to move now Thundercracker." Novaflare explains urgently, lifting his gaze to their troops hovering in the air above them. Usually they would send out scouts, but he is certain that with Starscream being who he is, there is only one place their enemies are going.

"I don't care if it is Sentinel's private base or whether they have reached it or not, we are not leaving Starscream behind, no matter what!" Thundercracker growls threateningly. This is his fault and he be damned if he lets Starscream pay for his mistakes.

"Thundercracker!" Novaflare growls in turn, "It is suicide to attack the base in an attempt to save him. If he isn't already dead, they are going to execute him the instant we try to save him!"

"NO! I won't let him go!" Thundercracker answers angrily in turn to Novaflare's words, wings rising aggressively on his back. Then as Novaflare keeps his gaze they begin to tremble and slowly lower when the despair once again overtakes him and tears well up in his optics.

Starscream can't die.

He can't!

Skywarp is going to hate him for eternity if he allows Starscream to die at the servos of their enemies.

"And we won't." Novaflare reassures, gaze softening and he drags Thundercracker into a tight hug to offer comfort. "Now listen to what I have to say. We are going to do this…" He whispers into the blue seeker's audio and Thundercracker listens willingly, optics widening in surprise when Novaflare explains his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see soon enough what plan Novaflare plots to hopefully free Starscream before he dies.


	27. My last Breath (Evanese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Starscream's predicament.

Starscream onlines his optics as he slowly regains consciousness and a weak groan escapes his vocalizer at the intense threads of pain running along his back and he is somehow acutely aware of the missing presence of his wings.

'What had happened?!'

Blurry optics tries to make sense of their surroundings, but everything is out of focus.

"So good of you to finally join us Starscream."

The cold mocking voice from somewhere to his right jolts him and he tries to turn his helm to face the speaker. The rattling of heavy chains follows his sluggish movement and he frowns as the small pieces of information from his surroundings slowly connects the vague dots in his processor.

He recognizes that voice, but can't remember from where.

A digit caresses gently along the ragged remains of his right wing and the intense pain forces a hiss from his vocalizer, while contours of his surroundings slowly bleed into reality. Offlining and onlining his optics in a rapid session he is finally able to recognize his surroundings and the mechs standing all around him.

It is then that the speaker steps in front of him and the gentle caress to his wing turns painful when Sentinel digs his digit deep into the raw wound.

He manages to remain silent during the onslaught of pain and he sees a tiny sliver of respect in the Autobot leader's cold blue optics. Instead of showing vulnerability to his enemies, his thoughts wander to Skywarp and Thundercracker. The feelings from Skywarp almost drown out everything else, but he manages to worry about Thundercracker.

Had the Autobots been too fast to return to their base for Thundercracker to intercept them?

Had Thundercracker betrayed him?

Wasn't he coming for him?

No!

Thundercracker's feelings for him had been genuine; he would never betray him by leaving him behind. He had simply been too late to arrive and intercept the Autobots.

Starscream sighs internally at the realization and his spark fills with pain, both his and Skywarp's.

"Not much for talking?" Sentinel taunts. "No matter, I can read your mind Starscream. No one is coming for you; your blue 'friend' isn't going to show up. He can't save you, even if he had wanted to." Sentinel adds with a cruel laughter.

"Just get it over with." Starscream grits out angrily. The Autobot leader is right; attacking the Autobots out in the open before he got taken to their base had been Thundercracker's only chance to save him. An attack on the stronghold is going to be pure suicide and not worth it.

"Impatient are we?" Sentinel chuckles, slowly stepping closer to the suspended seeker. "What fun would there be in granting you a merciful death?" The Autobot leader murmurs almost affectionately, while running a digit gently along Starscream's right cheek.

"No, it has been such a long time since we last had such a gracious guest in our base. Don't worry, you will die eventually, but I think my mechs deserves some fun entertainment before you do." With that Sentinel withdraws an electro whip and slowly for show steps back in proper distance before uncurling it with a sharp sound of the air.

"You will be begging me for death long before you are granted it." Sentinel adds coolly just before he swings the whip at the defenseless Decepticon Air Commander. Cheers erupt from the gathered Autobots and Starscream fights to keep silent through the torture.

"Don't bother fighting it Starscream, you will be screaming soon enough. Give in. Let go. Accept your fate. No one is coming for you." The Autobot leader keeps taunting with each swing of the whip, working to break the Decepticon's will.

"I will never stop fighting your kind Sentinel!" Starscream roars in defiance, refusing to give the Autobots what they want. They might kill him, but he is not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him beg for death.

Skywarp's panic seems to intensify at Starscream's acceptance of his inevitable death and he tries to send soothing sensations to his black and purple trinemate. Skywarp is going to survive and hopefully trinebond with Thundercracker. Together they are going to find their third and live on.

Wisps of Skywarp's denial float in their bond and he sighs. Slowly he begins to slip into unconsciousness and the bond to his trinemate thins.

'It is going to be okay 'Warp.' Is his last thought before his processor locks him into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will hopefully have Thundercracker to the rescue.


	28. Nevermore(Adrian Von Ziegler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the time for yet another chapter. I hope you like how it turned out.

"Are you ready for this?" Novaflare asks, watching Thundercracker stare into the distance and the vague outline of the Auxilian stronghold. They are alone this far into enemy territory with the rest of their troops on the safe side of the border line.

Thundercracker turns his attention away from the sight of the fortified fortress to stare at his old friend with cold calculating optics, gauging if Novaflare doesn't trust him to be able to carry out his part of the plan.

"Yes." He answers, and then fiercely adds "Starscream need me to be."

The statement doesn't calm Novaflare's worry, but he nevertheless nods in affirmation. Thundercracker is their leader on this mission, and all he can do is give advice and suggest solutions. All the decisions are up to Thundercracker.

"It shouldn't take us more than three breems to react to your orders when you give them. Calculate that time period into your schedule and everything should go as smoothly as it can. Contact me if anything goes wrong and you need us to pull you out before time, with or without Starscream. Don't get the both of you killed." Novaflare adds before he engages his thrusters and high-tails it back to their troops to be ready for when Thundercracker calls them into action.

"I'm sorry old friend, but no matter what I am not leaving without Starscream." Thundercracker murmurs to the departing black and green seeker before he turns his attention back to the stronghold.

It is time to knock on door.

* * *

The klaxon inside the Auxilian stronghold activates when a missile impacts with the heavy blast doors sealing off the entrance into the fortified fortress and rouses all the occupants to the ongoing attack on the base.

Sentinel growls annoyed at the sound, the whip in his servo dripping with fresh energon from his stasis-locked prisoner. Starscream sports several deep and grave whip marks and energon is running in rivulets down his frame to gather in a large pool beneath him. It is obvious that the Decepticon Air Commander is going to bleed out if nothing is done soon to prevent further loss of life fluids.

"Who dare?!" Sentinel roars, enraged that he is being disturbed in his torture of the enemy officer and storms out of the brig to investigate, followed by the spectators to the torture.

Thundercracker stands defiantly in front of the blast doors as they slowly slides aside to reveal his battle ready enemies. A cruel smile plays on his lips as he sends off another missile, this one to impact with the revealed and vulnerable locking mechanisms of the blast doors, rendering them impossible to close.

He engages his thrusters to avoid the charging horde of Autobots intent to take him out and circles the area above the stronghold until he sees Sentinel's unmistakable form exit the base. A third missile is fired against the large figure of the Autobot leader.

As Sentinel dodges the incoming attack, Thundercracker effectively gets his full attention.

"You dare!" Sentinel growls as Thundercracker moves to hover out of reach of the large Autobot's melee weapon.

"You have something of mine Sentinel and I want him back!" Thundercracker snarls, aiming another missile at the center of the Autobot leader's chest. He is aware that the other Autobots slowly are circling him, boxing him in and it is only a matter of time before one of them fires a weapon at his defenseless back.

It is going to hurt like the Pit, but it is necessary to get free access to the enemy base without the Autobots being aware of the rescue attempt.

Sentinel's lips curls into a cruel smirk.

"I am afraid you are too late, he is already dead." The Autobot leader states and gleefully watches the blue seeker dip in the air as shock and a wide range of emotions play on Thundercracker's facial features. The loss of control is enough to bring Thundercracker within reach and Sentinel doesn't waste any moment to seize a painful hold on one of the wide sweeping blue wings, drawing a pained sound from the blue seeker.

"What kind of seeker is stupid enough to come here all alone?!" The Autobot leader mocks and snickers are heard all around them. He throws Thundercracker to the ground and the seeker is instantly restricted by several of the Autobots before he is dragged into the base.

"Get that fixed!" Sentinel orders, glaring at the damage done to the blast doors before he follows the captive seeker into the base and towards the brig where he is to join his dying Air Commander.

* * *

'No.'

'It can't be true.'

Thundercracker is so shocked by and unable to comprehend Starscream's demise that he doesn't even struggle against the mechs carrying him further into the enemy base and towards his own execution. All his processor seems to be able to focus on is the image of Starscream's faith and trust in him to save him. And he failed. He utterly failed.

"Starscream…" He sobs silently, "Forgive me." And he offlines his optics and accepts his own fate.

He deserves to die.

A harsh slap to his face jolts them online again a moment later and he stares into Sentinel's merciless blue optics.

"Already broken?" The Autobot leader mocks with a frown.

"Just get it over with." Thundercracker answers unemotionally, not caring any longer if he lives or dies.

"Funny, that's the exact words your dear Air Commander spoke when I brought him in here. He begged me to kill him, so of course I didn't." Sentinel smiles cruelly and motions for the mechs to turn the seeker around to face the suspended stasis-locked Air Commander.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker breathes, seeing that the Air Commander indeed still is alive. However, upon the turmoil of feelings he has been through at the thought of Starscream dead, seeing him alive only serve to break him further.

He shouldn't have believed Sentinel.

::Thundercracker, come in. Give me a status.:: Novaflare sounds over his com and he realizes that he must have passed the moment for him to report back to the seekers standing standby for his signal to attack. This is his friend checking up on him, to find out if he is dead or alive and if he needs that diversion they have planned to bail him out if anything unforeseen happens.

He hesitates, optics roaming Starscream's slack frame and the large pool of energon beneath the battered frame, gauging the Air Commander's chance at survival in his current state.

::I'm here 'flare. The plan didn't go as expected, but at least I have found Starscream. He is bad off, but still alive and in need of immediate help. Follow the schedule. I will be awaiting your arrival.:: He communicates back while he is being chained to the wall opposite to Starscream.

::We are in route. Are you sure you can handle it Thundercracker?:: Novaflare replies.

::Yes, just draw them out.:: Thundercracker answers and closes the com, focusing all his attention on his immediate surroundings and the incoming attack from his troops. Hopefully everything goes as planned and no one gets hurt too much.

Three breems later several ground shaking booms sounds and the klaxon activates once again, drawing the Autobots out of their base to engage the attacking force of seekers, leaving Thundercracker alone with Starscream.

Cycling his engine in a slow build of energy, Thundercracker redirects the power of his sonics to his servos and shatters the shackles around his wrists. With his servos free it takes little time to free his legs and he doesn't waste any time running to Starscream to free the tricolored seeker.

"It is going to be okay Starscream. I'm getting you out of here." He soothes, lifting the stasis-locked seeker into his arms and unable to ignore the urge kisses Starscream's lips fiercely. Then he hurries out of the brig and runs towards the weakened exit of the base and freedom.

::I'm out.:: He informs Novaflare just before engaging his thrusters and taking to the sky. Moments later he is surrounded by a massive wall of seekers guarding their two commanding officers from any attack, while Thundercracker brings Starscream to a safe distance away from the Autobot stronghold.

::Status on him, Thundercracker?:: Silverwing, the medic with them on the mission inquire.

::I don't know where to begin, but he needs immediate triage if he is to survive his damages. He has lost a large amount of energon and is badly damaged. I'm sending you our coordinates.:: He replies to the medic and impatiently waits for the silver and blue seeker to arrive to begin treatment.


	29. Pachelbel's Canon in D Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me once again.
> 
> Inspiration came from Pachelbel's Canon in D major. One of the most beautiful pieces of artful music ever created with the wonderful flow of the tones. For me it is both sad and happy and the combination causes me to enter an marvelous state of mind.

Silverwing manages to stabilize Starscream enough for transport and Thundercracker looks on as the tricolored seeker is transferred from the temporary emergency triage the medic has set up at their location and into Skyflare's cargo hold. His displeasure at not being able to be almost glued to the tricolored seeker shows in his wings where he hovers in the air above the working mechs on the ground. He would have preferred to be the one to carry Starscream back to base, but with the Air Commander this gravely wounded Silverwing need to keep constant track of his vitals and be able to act should anything happen during their flight, and the medic can only do so if Starscream is inside the larger shuttle.

"He is going to be okay Thundercracker. We got him now. You got to him in time." Novaflare murmurs reassuringly when the squadron leader moves to hover behind the blue seeker, hesitating to put a servo on the tense blue wings.

"I know, but it is still my fault he got caught in the first place." Thundercracker replies in a voice showing all the raging emotions inside him.

"He decided to follow you because he cares about you. If he hadn't done so, then what would have happened to you all alone with no one aware of your capture? I know it is custom to trade low ranking prisoners, but you could risk being killed instead. Trading isn't a rule between our factions. Don't punish yourself for this Thundercracker, Starscream wouldn't wish to hear and see you like this." Novaflare sternly answers and finally touches the blue wings, sensing the faint trembles running along their surfaces.

A deep sigh escapes Thundercracker at the words and finally he seems to relax. He moves his wings into the gentle touch from the black and green seeker and follows Skyflare with the optics as the shuttle takes off with his trineleader safely inside the cargo hold.

He is aware that nothing is decided yet between them, but this trial has inevitable bound him closer to the stern and strict Air Commander. In processor and spark he is already Starscream's, now it is just to be seen if Starscream and Skywarp also will be his.

"Once again you are right 'flare. He wouldn't want me to pity myself like this." He replies before he gently shrugs off the touch to his wings and turns to face the other seeker with a little smile. "Come with me. I need to see him safely home." He then adds and offers Novaflare the choice to follow him as he flares his thrusters and closely trails after the departing shuttle to make sure Starscream safely reaches his destination.

Behind him Novaflare slowly follows and with him every single one of their troops, the slower shuttle in the lead setting the pace of their procession. Their mission is accomplished and now everything that remains is up to Starscream and the team of medics awaiting his arrival to proceed with the repairs Silverwing has started.

* * *

Thundercracker sighs deeply as he stares worried at the door into the intensive care unit where the team of six trauma surgeons currently is fighting against time to save his Air Commander's life.

The trip back to base hadn't gone as expected.

Starscream's vitals had dropped dangerously three times during their flight, one time so much that his spark had threatened to extinguish and Silverwing had fought to the edge of his capabilities to make sure that the Air Commander would survive long enough for him to get into the surgery that would save his life.

"There is no need to worry, Sir. They have proceeded to close him up now. He is going to survive."

The words spoken softly into his audio jolts Thundercracker from his reverie and he turns his helm sharply to stare at the medical assistant speaking to him. The first he sees are the compassionate red optics and then his optics follows the outline of the small hesitant smile meant to reassure him and he realizes that he stares at something rare for their faction.

Honest and sincere care.

"Thank you for telling me that, but why are you addressing me like this?" Thundercracker asks startled by how the assistant addresses him. Despite Starscream courting him, he doesn't advance in ranking before he is accepted into the Air Commander's trine. When that time comes, if it comes, he will reach the rank of lieutenant and be equal with Skywarp. But until then he is still a lowly grunt among many in the army and holds no power.

"I'm sorry Sir, I thought you already knew." The assistant blushes embarrassed and flustered looks away as he tries to gather his wit to reply.

"Knew what?" Thundercracker urges, spark pulsing increasing.

"Megatron made it official that you are promoted to lieutenant acting under Skywarp's lead until Starscream recovers enough to take up duties of Air Commander again. Skywarp need to recover from his own injuries and the stress Starscream's state puts on him. He is no longer caught up in madness, but yet not ready to be released from the medical ward." The assistant hurriedly explains and Thundercracker frowns as he listens intently.

That means he right now is acting Air Commander in the absence of both Starscream and Skywarp.

What is Megatron thinking?! He has absolutely no knowledge about how to lead their air force into battle. The mission to rescue Starscream only went this well thanks to Novaflare's invaluable knowledge. Without him Thundercracker would have been unable to lead and now he is to lead all their seekers?!

It is an impossible task and he collapses when the strain on his spark from the unhealthy increase of stress levels activates emergency procedures and shuts down all essential systems to protect them from damage.


	30. Runaway Train(Soul Asylum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one would see no end, and i had to cut it somewhere. Don't worry, we will catch up with the dialogue, just in a different mindset.

Skywarp rouses from light recharge to the growing sound of voices from the corridor beyond the door into the medical ward. He can't stifle the annoyed hiss at being disturbed and woken from the pleasurable day dream he had just had.

Starscream is still not truly present in their trinebond, which tells him that whatever the medics are fussing over it isn't his trineleader. The voices slowly grow louder and louder until he can begin to discern what they are saying and when he can he frowns at what they are saying.

"What happened to him?" He hears the head medic's first assistant ask.

"I don't know. I told him that Air Commander Starscream's surgery went well and that he is going to survive, and then he faint a short moment later." another voice answers, sounding very nervous.

"His vitals are within normal parameters." Silverwing comments and the presence of the blue and silver seeker medic piques Skywarps interest. Which one of their fliers has gotten into trouble?

"We have room for him to recover inside the medical ward. There he won't be in the way of anything major happening that might require the medical bay and Megatron will have to wait with his summons until we know that the lieutenant is well enough to perform his duties. If anything, our Lord will have to debrief him here instead of in the command center." The first assistant states in a voice that demands no argument.

Then the door into the medical ward opens and Skywarp finally gets his curiosity sated.

Silverwing meets his optics as the first when the medic enters the room, while the first assistant waves someone inside. The assistant that had spoken to Thundercracker gently pushes the gurney with the blue seeker into the room and another assistant follows to help transfer the blue seeker from the gurney and onto a proper berth.

Everything in Skywarp's world narrows down to the lone unresponsive frame laid out on the gurney and he stares with wide optics as Thundercracker is transferred onto the berth next to his own.

He is unable to comprehend that it truly is Thundercracker on the other berth. In fact, he is so caught up in the sight that he isn't aware of Silverwing when the medic gently sits down on the edge of his berth opposite to Thundercracker.

"Skywarp." The medic murmurs gently to get his attention and he unwillingly turns his sight away from the blue seeker, afraid that if he look back it all is a dream and Thundercracker will be gone. Speechless he stares at the blue and silver seeker, optics silently pleading for answers.

"Don't worry Skywarp; there really isn't anything wrong with him. He has just been through a lot lately and collapsed from stress. I don't know if you have heard it, but Megatron has promoted him to lieutenant and the pressure on top of everything else became the last drop." Silverwing explains in his calm and soothing voice.

"No. No, I didn't know." He murmurs, helm turning and he sighs when Thundercracker still is there. Then he turns his attention back to the medic once again, "Do you think I can…?" He asks and gestures with a nod to his frame still restrained to the berth. Everything still feels too surreal and he wants to be free of the restrains to touch Thundercracker and convince himself that this isn't some cruel dream his processor has created to sate his longing need for the blue seeker.

His spark pulse increases when he meets Silverwing's strict stare. He is aware that the medics has learnt to not always trust him and right now he desperately need this and he might not be allowed to.

After a while the medic's optics softens and he feels like crying in relief.

"Only if you promise to not leave this room without permission from me or one of the other medics." Silverwing amends, but his optics hardens again and the stare almost penetrates Skywarp.

"I promise." He replies and tries to convey how serious he is in keeping that promise. Everything to be allowed free to touch Thundercracker.

Silverwing holds his optics in an intense stare to gauge his honesty, a deep frown marring the medic's fine facial features. A slow nod follows a moment later and the medic rises from where he is sitting on the berth to enter the code into the display located at the side to release the restraints keeping Skywarp suspended on the berth.

"Your new thruster hasn't integrated completely yet, so I suggest you refrain from putting too much strenuous pressure on it when you stand up. In the end you might ruin all my hard work and I will need to keep you here for longer." Silverwing warns before the medic leaves the medical ward and allows Skywarp to be alone with Thundercracker.

"I will be careful." Skywarp promises to the closed door before he slowly sits up on the berth, taking in the sight of the blue seeker laid out beside him.

He has never wanted the other seeker more than in this very moment.

Thundercracker isn't just beautiful, but gorgeous, especially when all the small lines defining his facial features are this relaxed. It is a rare sight to behold and he is aware that this might be the only time he is allowed to see the other seeker like this, completely open and vulnerable.

Then the urge to touch grows almost painful and mindful of his repaired thruster he rises on shaky legs to take the few small steps separating their berths.

Sudden unreasonable fear fills his spark as he nears the berth and the one that has haunted him ever since he made that first move in the corridor. It feels like an eternity has passed since then and he is afraid to ruin the fragile connection they made. He doesn't know what Thundercracker think of him, the last thing he remembers is the party where Thundercracker completely ignored him.

His unshakable mentality is for the first time on unsteady ground and he realizes how much Thundercracker have come to mean for him, despite knowing very little about the other. Primus, if Starscream gets any knowledge about this his trineleader isn't going to shut up for the next many vorns.

Skywarp, the unbreakable spark breaker brought to his knees by loving a mech that might refuse him. It is going to be the first time for him to get his spark broken, but even knowing that, he isn't able to pull away from the allure Thundercracker possess.

"Frag it!" He curses and true to his nature plunges helm first into the trouble he knows is coming at him, leaning down and kissing Thundercracker on the lips. His digits recover from their shyness and they begin to gently caress along one of the large broad blue wings, feeling it react to their touch with small barely noticeable twitches.

Emboldened by the reaction, he intensifies his exploration of the marvelous frame he craves to claim as his and he leaves no surface untouched. He isn't aware of the rising responses from the frame as he delves deeper and deeper into his exploration and is on the verge of crossing a line he shouldn't without consent from the mech he is doing it to.

It is first when he bodily is thrown to the floor by the frame so much stronger than his own that he realizes that Thundercracker has entered consciousness. Staring into infuriated red optics he is completely paralyzed.

"What in the PIT do you think that you are doing?!" Thundercracker asks enraged, the shock of regaining consciousness to someone molesting his frame rousing all battle protocols inside him, and despite having woken from deep unconsciousness he is relatively clear minded.

It isn't the first time Skywarp has been caught in doing something he shouldn't, but it is the first time that he fears the consequences as he stares into Thundercracker's optics. Facing down Silverwing is nothing compared to this and with the thought to the medic he groans when he feels an uncomfortable part of Thundercracker's weight pressing against his repaired thruster.

Awareness of the pain causes it to intensify and he tries to stifle the whimpers wanting to escape his vocalizer as their position grows more and more uncomfortable, but fails tremendously and he looks away ashamed of his own weakness when the fire in Thundercracker's optics slowly softens. The next moment the blue seeker is rising, mindful of the pressure on the integrating thruster, but doesn't move to help Skywarp up from the floor. Instead he now tower above the black and purple seeker.

"What were you doing…Skywarp?" He asks, this time more gentle and he hesitates to add the lieutenant's designation into the question. Usually he would address the other by his rank, but they are equal now, aren't they? And they are technically courting, with Starscream initiating it, despite Skywarp not knowing it yet. Everything is so confusing, especially in the light of what Skywarp had been doing to him while he had been unaware.

"Don't hate me." Skywarp begs in a whisper as he slowly sits up from his sprawled position on the floor, a lone tear falling from his right optic. "I lost myself, forgot myself. You were there and I… I couldn't stop myself. I had to touch. I'm sorry." He adds brokenly, aware that he has lost his chance with the blue seeker.

'He looks so much like Starscream when without the façade.' Thundercracker muses, seeing Skywarp crack in front of him. The Air Commander and his lieutenant is so different, yet so alike that his spark melts and his anger and offense bleeds away, replaced by the fondness he has come to feel for Starscream and now also Skywarp. His feelings for both seekers gets stronger and stronger each time he gets a look at how and who they truly are and right now he is certain that the rumors about Skywarp only is partially true.

He kneels down beside the black and purple seeker, his gaze soft as he tries to meet the other seeker's downcast gaze.

"I don't hate you Skywarp. It is quite the opposite in fact." He replies to the plea and Skywarp finally meets his gaze with incredulous wide optics.

"I love you." He elaborates after a short while, realizing that Skywarp might be too shaken to ask the obvious question and he allows a little comforting smile to play on his lips.

"You love me? Me?!" Skywarp asks dumbly, mouth agape in shock.

"Yes." He answers, the smile growing and he welcomes it when Skywarp the next moment throws himself against his frame, clinging desperately to him and he embraces the black and purple seeker in a tight hold.

"I love you too." The words are whispered almost breathlessly, but he hears them and his spark overflows with emotions.


	31. My heart will go on

It is a strong sensation for Thundercracker to have Skywarp like this. The black and purple seeker demanding closeness is snuggled flush against his own frame, the beautiful black wings vibrating with contentment at his gentle touch to them. Small sighs leaves Skywarp's vocalizer now and then and he is certain that if he keeps up the small gentle stimulations, then Skywarp is going to enter recharge right there in his lap. Soaking in the feeling of the other in his arms he happily loses himself in Skywarp's confession of love, something he never thought he would ever hear from the black and purple seeker.

They remain seated like that on the floor until someone a little cycle later politely pings the door into the medical ward, only then does Thundercracker release Skywarp from his embrace and the black and purple seeker quickly, yet reluctantly, moves over to rest on his assigned berth.

Walking over to his own berth, Thundercracker listens as the code to the door is entered and then accepted before they slide aside with a soft sound. To their relief it is Silverwing checking in on them to see if he is awake and that Skywarp is behaving.

The medic nods with a smile to him and it widens at the sight of Skywarp innocently lounging on his berth. The black and purple seeker is bursting with energy he is unable to hide, his wings vibrating impatiently as he waits for Silverwing to leave them alone once again.

"It is good to see you up Thundercracker. You gave us all a scare. I'm here to inform you that Megatron has been asking to you. We have told him off for now to allow you time to recover from everything, but expect him to summon you sooner rather than later. If you don't feel well enough at that time to go to the command center, we can arrange for him to come here to debrief you on your mission." Silverwing says and the medic's marvelous silver wings communicate his determination to give the blue seeker time to adjust to his new situation.

Silverwing isn't easily fooled and he had noted the way Thundercracker had acted around Starscream during his fight to stabilize the Air Commander for transport. The blue seeker's promotion only verifies what he suspects and he approves whole-sparked of the choice Starscream has made. Thundercracker is going to balance the Command Trine with his calm and collected demeanor and is going to add some lifelong knowledge and experience into the mix with the two younger seekers.

Skywarp's wings perk up in curiosity at the medic's word, but he still scoffs at Silverwing, wanting the other to leave already so that he can get back to being coddled by Thundercracker. However, Thundercracker remains silent and still, wings slowly drooping and doesn't dismiss or in any other way acknowledge the medic's words. The sight of his…he doesn't know what they are yet, but it hurts him to see Thundercracker like that, while he is uncertain about what he can do to help.

"TC?" he asks and then rises from his berth to walk over to touch the lowered wings when Thundercracker doesn't respond, completely ignoring the fact that Silverwing still are there to see him in his actions. He doesn't see the smile on the medic's lips widen or hear when Silverwing silently leaves them alone, reassured that Thundercracker is going to be okay with Skywarp there to offer comfort in his turmoil. To see the unruly lieutenant offer comfort is a rare sight and it only strengthens his belief that Thundercracker as a trinemate is going to be healthy for both Skywarp and Starscream.

"What did you call me?" Thundercracker hoarsely asks after a long breem of silence and looks up to meet Skywarp's worried optics.

"TC." Skywarp answers softly, layering the endearment with affection.

A small smile forms on Thundercracker's lips at the endearment, good memories from so very long ago resurfacing.

"I don't mind you calling me that, if I can call you 'Warp." He says, his smile growing when the shortened designation causes Skywarp's wings to perk up in happiness.

It doesn't take long for them to become cozy again and Skywarp snuggles into the larger blue frame, finding comfort in the presence of the other as he now and then reaches for Starscream through the trinebond to know when his trineleader is going to wake from the surgery.

The empty void inside his spark where Starscream usually reside is unsettling and despite the medics verifying the Air Commander's survival, Skywarp doesn't truly believe them before he once again is able to sense his trineleader in their bond. Until that happens he is going to be on edge and Thundercracker's comforting presence is easing the worst of it. That the blue seeker allows him to be this weak and pathetic without scorning him for it only serves to heighten his affections for him.

"I'm certain he is going to come online soon." Thundercracker murmurs soothingly, as if reading his mind and he nods weakly against the blue plating, optics slowly offlining as recharge claims him when his energy levels dwindle.


	32. Chapter 32

"Welcome back to us, Air Commander."

Starscream's optics onlines to the sound of the voice and he stares blankly up into a dark grey ceiling. He frowns at the look of it and turns his helm towards the direction of the sound. Triage, the Decepticon's chief trauma surgeon is leaning against the wall to his right, the medic's calm red optics studying him intensely.

"How?" He croaks when he finally is able to bring his vocalizer online.

Triage smiles a genuine smile, but doesn't answer his question. Instead the medic walks over to the row of monitors covering the other side of the room.

"It was a close call, but Silverwing managed to get you back to us in time. I thought it best to be here when you woke up to address the issues still lingering." The medic explains and withdraws a datapad when he turns to face the Air Commander again, his calm optics carrying an edge of grave seriousness.

Starscream remains silent, waiting to hear the good and bad news. He knows the medics well enough to know that Triage has some really bad news for him. Usually it would be Silverwing debriefing him, the seeker medic more familiar with his build. That Triage is here is worrying.

"I won't coddle you Starscream. If you had arrived at base one or two breems later we wouldn't have been able to do anything for you. Silverwing explains that you almost slipped from him three times during the flight back here and he really had to fight to keep your spark pulsing and your frame energized. When we got you into surgery it got even worse, your spark kept weakening, flickering out now and then and we had to shock it five times to stabilize it. The fragility of your spark made it impossible for us to do more than repair the life threatening damage to your frame and leave the rest for later, which means that you still don't have your wings attached." Triage elaborates and silently waits for the reaction to the information, optics staring into Starscream's for a very long breem.

"When?" Starscream asks in a calm and soft voice still a bit hoarse from the stress he has been through, while the usual reaction expected from fliers without wings is absent in his frame language.

"As soon as we deem your spark fit enough to go through another surgery." Triage reassures with a little smile.

"That was the bad news, now any good ones?" Starscream then asks, a small weak smile playing on his lips.

"You have someone demanding to visit you." The surgeon answers, his smile growing when he receives another impatient ping from Skywarp who demands to know when he can get in to visit his trineleader. The teleporter is a true pain to deal with, but still got some redeeming qualities.

"I had begun to wonder why he weren't in here already." Starscream comments with a small weak laughter. He can imagine Skywarp's impatience in seeing him. So far Skywarp is keeping out of their trinebond, emergency blocks still active to allow him to recover from the stress he has been through.

"That is mostly because he isn't alone in his demand to see you Air Commander." The medic adds and Triage chuckles silently at the confused frown on Starscream's face.

"Who?" He asks surprised.

"The one responsible for you even being here right now Starscream, but I will let him do the explanation. All I need to know is if you are well enough to see them?" The surgeon asks.

"Yes. Yes, let them in." Starscream replies, processor working to make sense of it all. The medic's cryptic words have him intrigued as well as puzzled.

"Then I will take my leave. You know the drill. Contact me if there is anything. Silverwing stands ready for you as well should you need any help with anything. Your duties have been sorted out and Megatron has told me to make sure that you make a full recovery with all the time you need." Triage informs and walks over to the door. He turns and nods in respect to the Air Commander before exiting.


	33. Chapter 33

Everything is calm for a whole breem, but then Starscream senses how Skywarp's presence in their bond grows stronger until his trinemate completely fills out his part of their trinebond. The emergency blocks still keeps them from sensing and communicating unhindered and Skywarp pokes insistently against them, demanding to be let in fully before he in his impatience tears them apart. It surprises him that Skywarp is giving him the option, knowing how desperate his trinemate must be after their long separation. Slowly lowering the blocks, Skywarp invades him completely with all his worry and joy.

His spark pulse increases at the feeling of the black and purple seeker's emotions and a dull pain is felt from his spark, but he ignores it and basks in the happiness coming from his trinemate. Commotion sounds from the other side of the door into his recreational chamber before the door a moment later slowly swooshes open and Skywarp peeks inside, his trinemate's red optics wary as they surveys the interior of the room.

"I'm okay Sky, don't worry." He tries to reassure and the sound of his voice draws his trinemate's full attention. Skywarp is by his side the next instant and he is so caught up in their reunion that he doesn't see or sense the other frame following Skywarp inside the room.

Thundercracker silently keeps himself in the background and watches the open display of affection with a little smile. It only serves to strengthen his feeling of belonging and he still can't believe that he is so lucky to have the affections of both seekers in front of him. In his optics Starscream and Skywarp, from what he has seen of them so far, is going to be the perfect trinemates. He only hopes that he can live up to their demands from him and win the position if the courting gets so far.

"Star." Skywarp murmurs affectionately against the Air Commander's plating as he soaks in the feeling of Starscream filling out the void inside his spark.

"My Sky." Starscream murmurs in return and gently caresses along one of the trembling black wings.

It is then, when Skywarp tries to mirror the gesture, that he realizes Starscream's wingless state and straightens with a stricken look on his face.

"Primus, Star, your wings! How could they?! Why haven't they fixed you yet? Are you going to be able to fly?! Don't tell me you are grounded for life!" Skywarp's voice slowly grows more and more hysteric and Starscream is unable to get through to him to calm the rising panic.

Thundercracker decides that it is time for him to reveal his presence and slowly steps closer and into Starscream's line of sight. He sees the Air Commander stiffen at his sudden presence, but ignores him in favor of calming Skywarp enough to let Starscream explain. Embracing the black and purple seeker he draws Skywarp into a tight hug, his engine rumbling soothingly, while he lowers his head and murmurs softly into the black and purple seeker's audio.

A broken sob is his reply and then Skywarp goes completely lax in his arms, the stress taxing on him.

"It is good to see you up Air Commander." He greets Starscream with a little nod, when he has made sure that Skywarp is alright. The black and purple seeker is already slowly regaining awareness and he looks up and into the Air Commander's optics.

"Thundercracker." Starscream says and his voice is barely more than a whisper. "You came for me? You saved me?" He adds in an even weaker voice, afraid of the answer, yet still needing to know.

"Yes." Thundercracker's answer is curt and he stares unrepentant into the Air Commander's optics. He is aware that Starscream wouldn't have wanted him to risk his own life to save his and as he stares into the other's optics he sees the Air Commander's fury. He is certain Starscream is going to reprimand him for it when he is better, but right now he is too weak and the fury burns strongly in the fiery red optics.

Skywarp looks up in shock at his confession, optics wide in disbelief.

"It was you?!" He asks horrified, only now realizing that Thundercracker is the one saving his trineleader from the brink of death.

Thundercracker nods silently in answer, optics never leaving Starscreams.

"I had to do it Starscream. I can't live without you. You have come to mean so much for me in so little time." He explains calmly and Starscream's optics softens slightly at his honesty.

"Wha-? Wait a minute! What is going on here?" Skywarp breaks in, staring confused from one to the other, fear and hurt worming its way into his spark.

Sensing the fear of rejection coming from his trinemate, Starscream breaks his optics contact with Thundercracker to stare at Skywarp with affection.

"No need to worry Sky, he isn't rejecting you." He explains and Thundercracker verifies the statement by lowering his head to capture the black and purple seeker's lips in a demanding kiss.

"I'm courting the both of you for the position of trinemate Skywarp. Starscream and I became rather close during your coma and I feel honored that he even considers me worthy of the chance." Thundercracker murmurs against Skywarp's lips as he breaks the kiss to draw in air.

"You are going to be trine?" Skywarp whispers reverently, the possibility nothing he had ever imagined. A lover definitely, but trinemates… His spark pounds inside its chamber and he is unable to keep his wide stupidly happy smile at bay.

"It is still very new, Sky. The courting need to happen properly and nothing has been decided yet. Don't get your hope too high." Starscream warns and the black and purple seeker's smile falters a bit.

"I know Star." Skywarp replies sullenly, an adorable pout on his lips, but it slowly morphs into a devious grin when he realizes something and he looks from Thundercracker and to his trineleader.

::Does this mean we can interface?:: He asks over their private com. and Starscream mentally facepalms.

::Yes. Interface him through the berth for all I care, as long as you don't scare him off. I really like him and I am certain he can keep up with us when we initiate the trine flight.:: Starscream answers with an exasperated sigh.

::I promise!:: Skywarp replies with joy, optics sparkling with mischief.

Thundercracker is aware of their communication, but otherwise oblivious and Starscream sends him a glance full of pity. He sincerely hopes that Thundercracker is more energetic that Novaflare thinks, or Skywarp is going to scare him off without even trying. His trinemate simply doesn't always think things ahead and tends to make a mess of the simplest things in social relations.


	34. Chapter 34

It is a worried Starscream who watches his trinemate follow Thundercracker out of the recreational room, the tilt to the proud black wings showing Skywarps eagerness.

He is aware that whatever happens between the two is going to be his fault, since he gave Skywarp the permission to get that close to the blue seeker without being able to control the worst of his trinemate's usual thoughtlessness.

All he can do is hope that Skywarp wants Thundercracker enough as trinemate to not ruin everything for them this soon, and he is curious about how Thundercracker is going to react to his trinemate's advances.

Novaflare might be right that Thundercracker is rather timid and vulnerable, but only in certain instances. The image of the blue seeker in the stall as he masturbated stands vividly in his processor and the memory alone causes his spark to pulse faster. He winces at the sharp pain the increase causes and he immediately banishes the image. Left panting, trying to get his frame under control, he isn't aware of when Silverwing silently enters the room to check on him.

"Are you okay Air Commander?" The medic asks calmly in the dim darkness jolting Starscream at his presence. "Your alarm went off." He adds as explanation to him being there and he slowly walks over to the monitor responsible of monitoring the Air Commander's essential vitals. He taps into the log stored of the incident setting it off and the alarm inside the medical surveillance room silences, acknowledging his presence there and that there is no acute emergency.

"Yes, I think so." Starscream answers in a weak voice, wincing at the sound of it He hates being this weak and useless. "Only my spark hurting something fiercely, but it is calming now." He adds as cause to the reaction from the monitors.

"It will be hurting now and then until it gains enough strength. We can't prevent it from happening. It is a spark; it reacts to your feelings. All you can do is try and focus attention away from things that might upset you in any way and let your systems recover. I know it is hard, but the better you do it, the faster your spark will heal." Silverwing explains, turning to face him, his optics soft and caring.

Starscream sighs deeply. He knows that, but it is hard to not think about what might be happening between Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"What do you think of Thundercracker?" He asks the medic, following the sudden urge to ask the question.

"I my opinion you couldn't have made a better choice. He is going to be a good trinemate for both you and Skywarp. He has already calmed Skywarp a great deal in their short time alone in the medical ward. Usually it is impossible for us to keep your menace of a trinemate here for longer than a breem without him causing mayhem, but they have stayed inside the medical ward for a few orns now, and he has never been more calm or compliant." Silverwing answers with a knowing smile.

The medic's words eases some of his worry and Starscream relaxes visibly. If he had had his wings attached, they would have melted into the soft metal of the berth as a sign of his relief. The remaining trace of pain from his spark dissolves now that he finally is able to relax and rest his frame without the growing worry gnawing at his spark.

It doesn't take long for him to enter the much needed recharge and Silverwing smiles satisfied at the serene look on the Air Commander's lax faceplates. A soft swoosh sounds as he leaves the room as silently as he entered, determined to give Starscream the peace he needs to recover fully.


	35. Chapter 35

Thundercracker doesn't give Skywarp any chance to speak when they enter the medical ward. The blue seeker walks straight for his berth and lies down to relax. The meeting with Starscream had been more taxing than expected and he is left with a lot of thoughts demanding his attention.

There is so much fighting for his awareness that he doesn't acknowledge Skywarp's presence at all, and it doesn't sit well with the black and purple seeker. It reminds Skywarp too much of the party before everything went to the Pit. Back then Starscream prevented him from doing anything stupid, this time his trineleader isn't here to stop him.

Zeroing in on Thundercracker, silently walking to stand by the blue seeker's berth, Skywarp contemplates all the possibilities. He has always loved the moment where a prey's unawareness springs the trap he has laid out and right now Thundercracker is that prey.

"Are you there TC?" He asks, one of his digits slowly trailing along the edge of one of the gorgeous wide sweeping wings while he slowly leans down and kisses the blue seeker softly. His action causes Thundercracker to jolt out of his thoughts and red optics onlines in shock.

"'Warp, what are you doing?" Thundercracker asks and moves to sit up; however, Skywarp pushes him down onto the berth again and moves to straddle him.

"I don't like to be ignored." Skywarp admonishes with a pout and then dives in for another kiss, this time more demanding. Thundercracker melts under the force of his demand and slowly the blue seeker's lips parts.

The kiss is everything that their first wasn't.

There is none of the sweet gentleness he remembers from their meeting in the corridor, instead Skywarp is aggressive and dominating in the way he conquers him. The blue seeker meets Skywarp's onslaught with a glossa ready to battle for dominance, but the black and purple seeker is firm in his stance and easily subdues him.

Thundercracker chuckles silently as he completely gives in to Skywarp's antics. It is obvious to him that the black and purple seeker unrivalled has been the dominating presence in the Air Commander's trine and he doesn't feel any remorse in putting Skywarp in his place when the time come. Right now, however, he is more than content in allowing Skywarp free control, as long as he doesn't overstep certain boundaries.

"Not ignoring you any longer." Thundercracker murmurs between breathes of air, digits slowly caressing along the sleek frame on top of him. He reaches the wings and begins to massage into them, savoring the faint trembles he is able to register in them from his touch.

"I want you, TC. I have wanted you ever since our first meeting." Skywarp breathes in a voice barely a whisper and Thundercracker is only able to hear the words because they are so close to one another.

"You want to…?" Thundercracker asks, digits hesitating and he breaks the kiss to look sharply at Skywarp. It is serious matters and last time he tried anything was with Starscream, who deflected his advance. What is the Air Commander going to think if he interfaces with his trinemate?

"Yes. I need you, TC!" Skywarp answers, desperation evident in his voice, despite his attempt to quell it.

"And Starscream?" Thundercracker asks, needing to know if Skywarp has cleared this with their Air Commander.

"He has given me permission." Skywarp replies and Thundercracker frowns, noticing the wording, but discards it for later study. What matters is that Starscream has given consent to them engaging in intimate actions and Skywarp is too tempting a sight the way he is perched on top of him.

"Then I see nothing wrong." Thundercracker replies with a growing smile and he watches Skywarp's lips curl into a smirk, black wings standing high and proud. The blue seeker's smile slowly morphs into a smirk and Skywarp's falter a bit, sensing something wrong with the way Thundercracker reacts. The black wings lower slightly, barely visible, but in a contest between dominant minds it is glaringly. It is a show of weakness that spurs Thundercracker on in claiming Skywarp as the dominant of the two.

Before Skywarp is able to react Thundercracker has rolled them both off of the berth and they land heavily on the floor with the blue seeker on top. Taking the brunt of the hit, it takes a moment for Skywarp to comprehend what just happened and he fights against the larger and heavier frame pinning him to the floor.

"No." He protests as he pushes at Thundercracker, his desperation turning panicked.

"Yes, Skywarp." Thundercracker answers and withstands Skywarp's attempts at removing him.

If the other genuinely doesn't want this Thundercracker isn't going to force it, but he is dominant in the berth and Skywarp will have to accept that. He is no longer going to be the dominant in the Air Commander's trine if Thundercracker becomes their trinemate and it is the best if the black and purple seeker comes to terms with it now, rather than later.

"No!" Skywarp sobs, tears slowly falling from his optics.

"Yes, Skywarp, but I am not going to force you. Say you don't want this and I will let you go." Thundercracker murmurs, lowering his head to gently nuzzle the trails of tears.

Acknowledging his defeat Skywarp's lips begins to tremble and he succumbs to his ramparting feelings and cries. It is hard for Thundercracker to see his potential trinemate come this undone in front of him, but he can do nothing to offer comfort before Skywarp vocally has given or denied consent.

"'Warp?" He murmurs, when Skywarp has cried for several breems without indicating anything. The sight of Skywarp like this breaks his spark and he longs to offer the comfort the black and purple seeker need, or provide the pleasure able to whisk away all the uncertainty causing the distress.

"No," Skywarp's voice turns static before he can complete his answer and Thundercracker takes it as denial and begins to slowly retreat from the frame beneath him. However, the black and purple seeker grips onto him with desperate force to prevent him from retreating further. "I need this, even with you being like that." Skywarp finishes shakily, optics pleading.

Thundercracker's surprised expression morphs into an affectionate smile.

"There is nothing to fear Skywarp. I'm going to make you feel good." He promises and captures Skywarp's lips in a passionate kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are laid out like this beneath me?" Thundercracker purrs into Skywarp's audio, his optics keenly studying the black and purple seeker's expression as he speaks those words. He sees the widening of red optics and hears the minute gasp of disbelief ghosting from Skywarp's vocalizer.

"Starscream is-"Skywarp begins, clearly protesting.

"-magnificent, yes." Thundercracker breaks in and finishes what he knows Skywarp is going to say. He slowly eases the pinning pressure on the black and purple seeker's frame as he leans back to stare down at the frame beneath him.

The sight of Skywarp laid open for him, not even fighting against the inevitable, not even now that he has the chance to turn the tide on Thundercracker with the blue seeker giving him an opening, is breathtaking and he need to make Skywarp understand the gift his willing submission is.

"Starscream is beauty incarnate, I know that Skywarp. Nothing can compare to his physical beauty, but you are rivaling it in your own way. Starscream is never going to be able to offer me what you are right now, and to have you submit is the headiest feeling. It is something your trineleader never can give me. THAT, Skywarp, is why you are so beautiful to me right now." He explains with affection.

Confusion enters Skywarp's expression and Thundercracker sighs overbearing.

"Starscream is used to be submissive, you aren't. Your willing submission and open vulnerability makes you stunningly beautiful Skywarp." He explains more bluntly and this time it seems like Skywarp understands what he is trying to say. It also looks like Skywarp realizes the deeper meaning behind his words when the black and purple seeker realizes that Thundercracker has retreated so much that the blue seeker only is touching him with the barest of touches.

A weak smile begins to form on Skywarp's lips and he moves as if to rise from where he is laying, but aborts the motion midway. With a lazy expression he leans back and finds comfort against the hard floor, his wings rearranging themselves and drawing Thundercracker's full attention. Skywarp's smile turns into a smirk and he flickers his wings invitingly.

"I'm yours." He states and the fire he sees rousing in Thundercracker's optics at his words rouses a fire within him. Power comes in different ways, and despite giving up control to the blue seeker, he realizes how much power his submission gives him over Thundercracker.

It is going to be a new strange experience for him to give in to another and allow himself to be taken, but Thundercracker is not anyone and to submit to the blue seeker feels strangely natural. It doesn't even feel like a loss of control to let go on control.

Thundercracker slowly moves to shadow him again. His legs are gently pushed apart to give room to the larger and broader frame, while the blue seeker's hands finds rest; one above his right wing for support, the other splaying out flat against his left, moving in gentle patterns.

"I love you." Thundercracker murmurs affectionately, his hand on Skywarp's wing moving down to explore more and more of Skywarp's frame until digits almost touches the cover protecting the black and purple seeker's valve. It gives a jolt in Skywarp at the first gentle touch and the black and purple seeker's frame is tense in anticipation.

"Open."

The order is given in a soft and promising tone and Skywarp is unable to disobey. The cover slides aside with a snick and Skywarp gasps at the feeling of cool air against rarely exposed circuitry.

Thundercracker shuffles a bit between his legs and then he feels the intrusion of a digit. The feeling of his valve trying to accommodate the intruder is strange and he moans at how it ripples and clenches around it. He is tight from disuse and the thought of having Thundercracker's spike inside him causes an influx of need and pleasure to surge from his spark. Slowly his valve loosens up and Thundercracker's digit enters him fully without any hindrance.

"Are you ready for more?" Thundercracker asks, and by then Skywarp is floating in a haze of pleasure from sensors unused to stimulation.

"Yes. More. Please!" He begs, the feeling of the digit inside him feeling so divine.

"Impatient?" The blue seeker silently chuckles, finding Skywarp's reaction endearing.

His answer is a muffled sound of desperation and feeling merciful Thundercracker allows his spike cover to slide aside and his light blue spike to emerge and pressurize. Skywarp moans at the sound of the cover sliding aside and lifts his helm slightly to take in the sight of the spike emerging from within his lover.

"Please!" He begs once more, helm falling back against the floor with a clang while his hips and valve buckles up towards the spike so tantalizingly close.

The digit in his valve slides out of him and his spark pulses feverishly in anticipation of feeling the spike entering him, but kliks tick by and nothing happens. A static whine bursts from his vocalizer, and he onlines optics he didn't realize he had offlined to stare dazedly up at Thundercracker.

"N-n-need… Pl-please! TC! Please!" He stutters, some of his vocalization turning into screams of his desperate need to be filled. The empty feeling inside his valve is painful and at the sight of his increasingly pained expression Thundercracker gives in, deciding that he has tormented his lover long enough.

"No need to beg me anymore, 'Warp. Don't worry; I'm going to take you now. Primus, Skywarp, you are so beautiful in your need." Thundercracker reassures and a broken sob full of static is forced from Skywarp's vocalizer when the blue seeker's spike finally slides into him. All tension in his frame dissolves and his hips moves to welcome the intrusion.

"TeeCee!" He moans, and Thundercracker groans at the feeling of the tight valve clamping down on his spike as he hilts himself fully inside Skywarp. He can feel the tip bump against the ceiling of the valve and Skywarp screams in pure intense pleasure when the sensors located there is triggered in waves of signals.

"Give in to it, 'Warp." Thundercracker coaxes, sliding his spike minutely in and out to activate the sensors again and again, slowly sending Skywarp into an intense mindboggling overload.

A final forceful thrust against the sensors sends Skywarp over and the sudden vice grip on his spike almost sends Thundercracker over into his own overload, only anticipating the reaction is what keeps him from being taken by surprise and fall victim to his own coaxing.

He begins to move in earnest when the grip eases and the maddening ripples slowly calm, all his attention on Skywarp as he claims his lover the way he has dreamt of. The sounds coming from the black and purple seeker is of pure ecstasy and it spurs him on into harder, faster, deeper thrusts until he mindlessly is ramming into the very responsive valve.

This time he is unable to hold back when Skywarp overloads and he careens over the edge and into pure bliss while emptying his transfluids into his lover's valve. He roars his pleasure and everything around them trembles at the onlining sonics. It isn't often he is able to lose himself in the pleasure like this and when he does he gives up any and all control to the release.

He collapses completely spent on top of Skywarp, who is breathing just as heavily as himself from the intense overload. Their optics meet and in them they see each other for who they are, with their sparks laid completely bare in that open and vulnerable moment of unity.

There is no way back for either of them. Love isn't enough to describe what they feel for each other. Either they become trinemates, or the Air Commander's trine is forever going to be incomplete.


	37. Chapter 37

Megatron is sitting in a chair placed beside the berth when Starscream rouses from recharge. The Decepticon leader's facial features sports a deep frown and he seem to be completely unaware of Starscream wakening.

"Sir." Starscream straightens slightly on the berth, the feeling of his missing wings disconcerting.

There is no reaction.

"Megatron." He adds more strength to his voice, concern filling it.

This time he manages to get his leader's attention and Megatron turns to look at him in surprise.

"Silverwing didn't expect you to wake this soon." Megatron adds as apology and then offers a small smile.

"I never thought I would ever wake again." Starscream confess softly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You almost didn't. I have received the medical reports. Such trauma…" Megatron hesitates, optics lingering on the areas where his Air Commander's proud wings used to be.

"I understand that I owe Thundercracker my life." Starscream adds offhandedly, watching Megatron closely. He still doesn't approve of the blue seeker risking his own life as he had to save him, and Megatron, knowing his Air Commander closely, should know that.

So, why had Megatron given Thundercracker full control of a part of their air force? Why hadn't he ordered them to pull out when it turned out they had been too late to intercept him before he ended in Sentinel's clutches? What if it had cost them troops? What if it had failed? What if…

He frowns, and it deepens as he turns his attention to Megatron and stares into his leader's optics.

"Why?" He ask, the need to know drowning out the warnings, which warn him about the emotional distress this conversation is going to cause his spark.

"He is going to be your trinemate." Megatron answers calmly, reaching out to caress along the ragged remains of the tricolored seeker's right wing. "I knew he wouldn't fail you." He adds, the touch to the wing leaves and Megatron rises slowly.

Turning to face the door, Megatron hesitates, and then he turns to face Starscream again.

"I have promoted him."

"WHAT?!" Starscream nearly screeches, his spark complaining viciously and he collapses onto the berth in violent spasms. Several monitors come alive with warnings and the next klik the door is opened and Silverwing enters, soon followed by Triage.

"Starscream." Silverwing calls, stepping up to the berth and entering a medical port to gain direct access. Meanwhile Triage is shushing Megatron out with a stern glare before he walks over and silences the alerts.

"Stupidity! He knew how vulnerable the Air Commander is, and still he does something like this!" Triage scowls, waiting for Silverwing's assessment of the damage caused.

"I detect increased instability, but nothing that require immediate treatment. I suggest we keep him in stasis until his spark has strengthened." Silverwing says, unplugging from the medical port.

"I agree. Initiate the stasis while I contact Thundercracker. It is impossible for Skywarp to not have sensed this and we don't need him to end up like Starscream." Triage growls, leaving the room.

Silverwing enters another medical port, his medical coding allowing him to bypass several firewalls and activate the sequence keeping Starscream in his current state of stasis. It isn't going to block Skywarp from sensing his trinemate, but is going to ease the strain on Starscream's spark until it has healed enough.

A breem later Silverwing is disturbed when the door into the room opens and Skywarp enters. The black and purple seeker is closely followed by Thundercracker, who keeps touching the black wings in reassurance.

"It's nothing life-threatening, Skywarp. But his spark did suffer and we have decided to keep him under until it has strengthened enough." Silverwing reassures before leaving the room.

"I'm going to punch Megatron in the face!" Skywarp growls as he sits down into the chair Megatron had sat in. Thundercracker shadows him, comforting caresses along his wings easing his anxiety at seeing Starscream unresponsive.

"I'll help you." Thundercracker offers, but his voice holds no aggression. It is merely a statement of support to his distressed trinemate-to-be.

Skywarp leans back into the touch to his wings, and Thundercracker lowers to kiss him when he looks up at the blue seeker. Feeling the lips against his own, he sighs and for a moment forgets his anger.


	38. Chapter 38

The corridor housing the High Command of The Decepticon Army is one of the busiest waypoints inside the Decepticon Headquarters. Few of the mechs catering to Megatron and the officer cadre has time to pay attention to their surroundings. But this orn every one of them takes a few kliks pause to look up from their duties at the sound of heavy footsteps.

Thundercracker ignores them as he passes, his expression showing nothing as he walks towards the center of the command structure and his meeting with Megatron. It is a few orns since Megatron visited Starscream, and the Air Commander has been kept in stasis to recover from the stressful shock the leader's revelation had been.

It could have killed him, and Thundercracker intends to make Megatron aware of it. Skywarp would have preferred to go with him, but Silverwing refuses to let him out of the medical ward, aware of his volatile intent towards their leader.

Whispers sounds behind him, making the whole corridor buzz with the common mechs' interest in the sight of him on the Command Deck. He hears a few utterances about his promotion and slowly the whispers silences. Then movement returns and everyone carry on in their duties.

Stopping in front of the neutral door into the audience room, he opens a comline to Soundwave.

::Thundercracker, Air-fleet Commander Gamma, requesting entrance.::

::Verified.:: Soundwave responds and the door opens.

He hesitates for a few kliks, looking into the room, before entering. He has never been inside this room before, he hasn't been important enough.

Consoles fill the walls to his left, blinking and blipping calmly while mechs analyze the incoming data. To his left is a long row of doors leading into what he guess must been meeting rooms. In the center there is a large elevated platform with an impressive table able to accommodate more than hundred mechs. Off to the side of the platform, he sees Megatron sitting at a smaller table, Soundwave standing at his back.

Lifting his gaze to the ceiling he stares up into the beautiful sight of faintly glittering stars. They never dissipate completely during the bright cycle of the orn and intensify during the darkening cycle.

"Welcome Thundercracker." Megatron's calm voice booms in the large room, getting his attention and he begins to walk towards the elevated platform.

Stepping up the stairs, Thundercracker's full attention is on their leader as Megatron rises to meet and greet him. The Decepticon leader reaches a servo forward in greeting and Thundercracker takes it, shaking it slowly.

"Finally we meet in person. I have heard so much praise about you from my dear Air Commander." Megatron carries on with a little smile. His optics takes in the sight of the blue seeker's large, powerful frame, knowing very well that look can deceive. He certainly wouldn't have expected Starscream to find interest in the bulky frame in front of him, not with how the Air Commander demands efficiency and speed.

There must be more to the seeker in front of him, than what he can see.

"Sir." Thundercracker replies, unsure what to say to that. Starscream had told Megatron about him?

Megatron's smile grows. "Use my name. When we are secluded like now, you don't have to be so formal." He adds.

"Megatron, then." Thundercracker replies, nearly choking on the name. It is so unnatural to address his leader like this. He had thought Megatron to be a lot more strict and fierce, that's how he is pictured among the lower ranks and the mech in front of him puzzles him.

Seeing his puzzlement, Megatron's smile widens and his optics begins to shimmer.

"I see Starscream has been keeping our secrets." He adds before he begins to walk down the stair. Taking the last step, he turns to look up at Thundercracker and the blue seeker watches him warily before taking the steps down the stair as well.

Guiding Thundercracker towards the long row of consoles and the mechs working at them, Megatron begins in-depth explanations of how the army is run and their feuds with the Autobots. Thundercracker is briefed in emergency procedures and protocols, if anything should happen, and is given codes allowing him to enter all sections of the Decepticon Headquarters.

Lastly, Megatron turn to face him, optics appraising the seeker's capable frame, before turning to walk over to one of the doors at the other side of the large room.

"Starscream have regular meetings with all the squadron leaders, and I have taken the liberty to demand a meeting this orn. It is time that they get to know you, as long as Starscream is recovering, they are answering to you, and they have been idle for too long." Megatron explains, gesturing calmly at the door.

Thundercracker's optics widens, this meeting didn't go as planned. He has had no chance to talk to Megatron in the way he had wanted and suspicion creeps into his spark. His optics narrowing.

"This isn't why I wanted to meet with you, Sir!" He explains, putting force on the last word, his wings rising in a clear sign of anger.

"I know, Thundercracker. Don't take me for a fool, I know your reason for demanding this meeting, but there are things more important than that. We are running an army, we are at war. We can't sit idle, and I have realized that that is what we have been doing for too long. The attack on you and Starscream didn't occur on Autobot territory. It happened right on the edge of our own territory. If the Autobots are patrolling that closely to our territory, then they are up to something, and we need to be prepared. Take your anger out on the right mechs, instead of squabble with me about my mistakes." Megatron confesses, voice showing a wide range of emotions, from anger to guilt.

The honesty in his leader's words takes Thundercracker completely by surprise. His anger abates at the confession that Megatron knows he made a mistake, and it floors him to hear his leader confess that he makes mistakes.

"I'm not infallible, Thundercracker. I know when I have done something wrong, and I can admit to it." Megatron adds to the blue seeker's surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I…" Thundercracker struggles to find words.

Megatron waves his apology away, "You have a meeting. We can talk more about this later. Just know that the view the common mech has is different from the truth, and there is a reason for that. Now, onward you go, they are waiting."


	39. Chapter 39

Thundercracker hesitates in front of the door, uncertainty and fear of failing filling his spark. The seekers behind the door are more experienced in tactical aerial warfare than he. How is he ever going to be a leader for them in Starscream's absence?

"I have faith in you, Thundercracker. From what Starscream has told me about you, I'm sure you are capable of leading our seekers in his and Skywarp's absence. Don't waste any moment hesitating in contacting me, should you have any questions. I'm available for you at any time during the orn." Megatron reassures before walking back to the elevated platform and his silent meeting with Soundwave.

Thundercracker's optics follow Megatron as the Decepticon leader walks away, not the least reassured by his leader's words. It still feels like an impossible task, and he isn't sure he is able to handle it alone.

His gaze turns to the door in front of him and the keypad placed beside it, and he just wants to run away and let someone else take the responsibility that has been laid on his shoulders.

::'Warp…:: He contacts Skywarp with a deep sigh. Before he enters the meeting, he prefers to know what he is going to walk into.

::TC! Tell me, I need to know, did you punch him in the face as I told you to?!:: Skywarp answers, excited.

::No, but 'Warp, listen… I need you to tell me about Starscream's regular meetings with the squadron leaders. What is the main purpose?:: He interrupt Skywarp's exuberant reply.

::Why do you need to know that? I thought you went to see Megatron to put him in his place! What's going on, TC?!:: Skywarp answers confused.

::I thought that too, but Megatron, it seems, had a hidden agenda. Before you fret, he did admit his mistake with Starscream, but he has called a meeting with the squadron leaders and I am standing in front of the door into the meeting room. What am I to expect, Skywarp?:: He explains, his uncertainty showing.

::That fragger!:: Skywarp growls, and Thundercracker fear that the other is going to do something foolish, but then Skywarp sighs and turns serious. ::Starscream's regular meetings are important. It is a way for the squadron leaders to keep up the spirit and keep remembering what we are fighting for, Vos. We might be a part of this army, we might have a common enemy, but our goals are different. Starscream wants us to remember that and not lose ourselves completely to the madness of war. That is the purpose with the meetings. How they start and how they end depends on what has been transpiring since the last meeting. I guess, since Starscream and I are unavailable, that a lot of the talk will be about us, but don't worry. Be honest with them, tell them what you know and explain that I will be there to guide you.::

::Thanks, 'Warp. You have eased the worst of my worries. I might contact you during the meeting, so don't enter recharge, please?:: He adds with a little wry smile.

::I will be waiting for you to return. It is so unfair Silverwing didn't let me out together with you. I feel a lot more comfortable with you close by? What am I going to do while I wait? I'll end up enraging Silverwing and then they will never let me go. This is going to be my tomb.:: Skywarp answers jokingly before he cuts the communication.

Thundercracker is left alone with silence, but a small smile is playing on his lips. He sends a thankful thought to Skywarp and enters the code into the keypad. A soft swoosh sounds when the door opens and he stares into the room beyond.

Primus!

The sight that greets him is nothing he could ever have imagined, at least not here in the center of the Decepticon Headquarters.

It's like a piece of Vos.

Ancient vosnian glyphs adore the walls, telling the tales of old, of their beginning, of their forging into a people, of their evolution. Starscream and countless artists must have spent more than a vorn working on the wonder this room is to any vosnian, shuttle and seeker alike.

A spiral follows the wall from ground and all the way up to the high ceiling, creating areas to relax, and the whole center of the room is open space, giving enough room for several seekers to hover without risking damaging anything.

For a moment, he wonder how it is even possible for there to be this large a room here, with other adjourning meeting rooms, but then he once again loses himself in the marvel in front of him.

"Thundercracker." Novaflare greets enthusiastically, descending from somewhere along the spiral floor lining the walls.

"'flare." He greets breathless. "How is this possible?" He asks.

"Starscream." Is the only answer as the black and green seeker lands in front of him. "I didn't know you would come to this meeting, but I guess being Starscream's newly promoted officer it is natural for you to attend. Where is Skywarp? I thought he would be leading this meeting?" Novaflare adds, looking around to locate the black and purple officer.

"Skywarp still isn't allowed outside the medical ward. I am the one in charge." Thundercracker explains, warily waiting for his friend's reaction.

"What? Then why call for a meeting? Megatron can't demand this of you. Or has Starscream briefed you?" the black and green seeker demands to know, frowning displeased.

"I am as surprised as you. I demanded a meeting with him, and then ended up being thrown in front of you all without any warning. And no, Starscream is currently in stasis. He won't be roused again before his spark has regained enough strength to go through surgery. It can take a long while. Triage and Silverwing says that the healing of a spark is tricky, especially with the trauma he has endured." He answers with a frown of his own, shaking his helm lightly.

"Megatron, that slagger. But now that you are here, why don't I introduce you?" Novaflare sighs, gesturing towards the groups of gathered seekers exploiting the magnificent seeker-centered room.

"Thank you, 'flare, I would prefer that. You know them." Thundercracker answers and follows suit when Novaflare flies up into the center of the room, hovering in the air, and calling for attention.


	40. Chapter 40

"How did the meeting go?" Skywarp asks when Thundercracker enters the medical ward, rising from his berth to greet the blue seeker.

"Good, I think. In fact it inspired me to do something I should have done a long time ago." Thundercracker answers with a little secret smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Seeing the smile, Skywarp remains silent, waiting expectant for Thundercracker to elaborate.

Slowly withdrawing something from subspace, Thundercracker offers it to Skywarp, his servos unfolding around a little crystal figure.

"We are courting. It is only fair that I hold to the traditions. You should have had this long ago, but with everything that has happened, it is now only right that I begin this properly. This is the first of your required courting gifts and I hope you like it." The blue seeker explains, the smile growing wider.

"Is that really for me?!" Skywarp asks, marveled, taking a step closer to look at the presented gift.

It is a circular, slightly oval, crystal, reflecting colors like a rainbow whenever Thundercracker turns it slightly. The reflection reveals the tiny carvings made inside the crystal and he gasps when he recognizes the carvings to be one of Vos' central city skyline with the floating towers. Impossible detailing adores the tiny towers, showing the fashionable detailing of windows and balconies as well as the spires at the tops telling everyone which noble house the tower belongs to.

The Arwings.

The Skyravens.

And of course the Winglord's own, formed with the intricate detailing of six wings formed in an arc.

"I can't accept it, Thundercracker. It must have cost you a fortune." He protests, staring shocked at the beautiful work his trinemate-to-be offer him.

"Nevertheless, it is yours, Warp. It might be valuable, but not nearly as valuable as you are to me. I love you, and I want you to have it. I'm going to give Starscream one as well, with a different set of carvings." Thundercracker answers, adamant in his decision and motions for Skywarp to take it.

Still reluctant to accept the marvelous gift, Skywarp carefully lifts it out of Thundercracker's servo, staring trance-like at it for a while. Then his wings begin to droop.

"I don't have anything like this to offer you." He admits crushed, wanting to show how much he values Thundercracker as well.

"You don't need to give anything in return, Warp." Thundercracker soothes.

"But I do. I want to." He states solemnly, looking up from the figure with a crestfallen expression.

"All I ever want is you, Warp. From the very moment you forced me up against the wall and our lips met. I have longed to have you, to call you mine, and now I have the chance to get what I truly want. I don't need anything else but you and Starscream." The blue seeker answers, expression soft and full of feelings.

Thundercracker's words awaken a determination inside him and, subspacing the precious gift, Skywarp steps up close to the blue seeker. Looking up into Thundercracker's optics, he leans in and captures the blue seeker's lips in a fervent demanding kiss.

As expected, Thundercracker responds just as fiercely in a dominating display to show him who is in charge and he melts into the embrace when the blue seeker restricts him with his arms. Wrapping his integrating thruster around Thundercracker's waist, he bares his valve with a quiet snick of the cover and moans when one of Thundercracker's legs grinds against it, stimulating his rapidly lubricating valve, sending sensations of pleasure coursing through his frame.

"Take me, TC! If I'm the only thing you want, then I'm yours. I won't fight against it, so have me as you please. Let it be my gift to you." Skywarp groans and feels how the restricting embrace slowly lessens as his words register to Thundercracker.

"Warp." Thundercracker groans, his spike is pressing something fiercely against the closed cover, demanding to be released into the warm and slick heat so willingly offered.

Losing the battle with his arousal, he lifts Skywarp's other thruster and moves it to rest around his waist, leaving the black and purple seeker completely open to him. Supporting Skywarp's frame, he moves up against the nearest wall to gain some more support before releasing his spike and penetrating Skywarp in one fluid move, an intense groan of pleasure sounding from him as he sheaths himself.

"Yes, TC! That's it. Take me; fill me with your spike. I love you, love you so much. Teach me to love being taken by you, show me that you love having me like this. Tell me I'm beautiful when I give in to you like this." Skywarp rambles as Thundercracker with increasing force rams into him, his words urging the blue seeker on in his lust.

The bellowing roar of completion almost deafens him when Thundercracker overloads, and the intensity causes his own lust and pleasure to skyrocket, but not enough to bring him into overload. He whimpers, full of unmet desire, as Thundercracker's support of his frame against the wall begins to slip.

The last heavy spurt of transfluids into him subsides and he waits with agonizing charge for Thundercracker to withdraw, the blue seeker surely completely spent by the overload, but to his surprise Thundercracker resumes the thrusting into him. In the beginning it is small gentle slides of the spike, but they slowly grow in strength, force and speed.

"Tc…" He breathes in elated surprise.

"Don't worry, Warp. I have you, I won't let you suffer." The blue seeker reassures, leaning in against his neck to nibble and lick at the cables.

It doesn't take long for Skywarp to overload, and when the last tremors subside, Thundercracker pulls out, the spike still painfully erect.

"Are you okay, Warp?" He smiles warmly at the debauched seeker and kneels when Skywarp collapses in a satiated pile of limbs.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Skywarp answers him breathy, a stupid satisfied smile on his lips. Then he sees the still erect spike between Thundercracker's legs and frowns "but you clearly aren't. Doesn't it hurt?"

"A bit, but it will depressurize soon. Don't think about it." Thundercracker reassures and leans in to steal a kiss.

As Thundercracker leans in, Skywarp reaches out and closes his servos around the rigid member, drawing a surprised hiss of pleasure from the blue seeker.

"Warp, what are you doing?" Thundercracker gasps as Skywarp begins to work his spike, the servo slowly moving up and down.

"Satisfying you. You were so good to me, now let me take care of you, please." Skywarp answers, gently pushing the blue seeker back until Thundercracker reluctantly leans back on the floor.

Savoring the gorgeous sight of Thundercracker sprawled on the floor with optics burning with renewed lust, Skywarp crawls to kneel between the spread blue legs, taking in the sight of the aroused and erect spike oozing with fluids. He is sure it won't take long for Thundercracker to overload and he unconsciously licks his lips at the thought of the blue seeker releasing into his mouth.

He is crossing several of his own boundaries by doing what he is about to do. Licking spike is something Starscream always has done to him. This time is going to be the first where he is going to give instead of receive.

What is the transfluids going to taste like?

Starscream always seem to like it when his mouth is filled with transfluids. The thought reassures him, because if the Air Commander likes it, then it can't taste awful, or Starscream wouldn't allow him to fill his mouth with it.

Leaning down, he tentatively runs his glossa up along the impressive length, hesitating a bit before dipping the tip of his glossa into the seeping fluids at the tip of the spike.

A sweet but spicy taste greets him and he instantly decides that he likes it. The sound of pleasure from Thundercracker makes him love it even more and he wastes no time in taking the spike's full girt into his mouth. His glossa explores every surface of it as he stimulates Thundercracker closer and closer to overload.

Servos suddenly holds his helm restricted and when he is about to protest, Thundercracker begins to move the hips, thrusting into his mouth in wanton abandon. The thrusts grow faster, forcing the spike deeper and deeper into his mouth and he begins to whine at the thought of Thundercracker releasing the fluids down his throat and not into his mouth.

Hearing the tiny protests, Thundercracker hesitates slightly in his thrusting, helm raised to stare down at Skywarp between his legs.

"Do you want me to fill your mouth?" He asks in a voice strained with pleasure. It is obvious that he is nearing the brink of release.

Skywarp answers with an urgent nod and lavishes the spike with desperate flickers of his glossa.

The thrusting resumes in full force, but no longer as deep and Skywarp can hear on the growing sounds from Thundercracker that the blue seeker is very close.

The next moment, the hold on his helm grow nearly painful, but the pain is forgotten when his mouth is filled with transfluids as Thundercracker groans savagely with release. The spurts of transfluids continue as the blue seeker rides out the overload and he nearly chokes on the amount released, fighting to at the same time swallow and savor the unique pleasant taste.

He keeps swallowing and sucking on the spike until Thundercracker releases the grip on his helm with a shaky breath and withdraws the spike.

"Primus, Warp. That was the most amazing spike sucking I have ever experienced." Thundercracker praises breathily, his helm clanking against the floor, completely spent.

"It is?" Skywarp asks, slack-jawed.

"Yes." Thundercracker answers with a soft smile, lifting him helm to stare at the black and purple seeker. Seeing Skywarp's expression, he hesitates, "Was it your first?"

"Uh, yes. Starscream always do it for me. I guess, now I know why he likes it so much." Skywarp answers a bit embarrassed. He never thought he would be the one to service another like that.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about this, Warp. You are good at pleasuring me and I hope I succeeded in pleasuring you as well. You say Starscream like to suck spike? I can already imagine both of you on your knees in front of me desperately lavishing my spike with attention before I take your valves." Thundercracker reassures, the last comment meant to tease.

The teasing comment make Skywarp blush heatedly and he turns his back to the blue seeker, unable to look Thundercracker into the optics.

"I'm not a cruel lover, Warp. I meant it as teasing." Thundercracker elaborates, rising and walking over Skywarp, gently caressing the taut black wings. "I'm sorry if it bothers you that much. It was unheard of me then." He apologizes softly.

"I love you and won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but between the two of us I will always be the dominant in the berth if we trine. Starscream you can dominate, I won't interfere in your games, but between us I'm on the top." He adds in an attempt to reassure Skywarp about his sincerity.

"I know, TC. It still takes some getting used to, and it isn't that you don't make me feel good when you claim me, it's just… I don't know." Skywarp answers and turns to stare up at Thundercracker with tears of frustration.

"I understand, Warp. I have been there myself, so I know what it takes to getting used to something like this. I had a lover before war happened and he tended to be just as dominating as myself, but a lot stronger, so when we fought over dominance it was more often me than him that ended on the bottom." Thundercracker explains, kneeling down and leaning in to kiss away the tears.

Skywarp offlines his optics with a little sigh and Thundercracker takes it as a reassuring sign. Softly kissing the black and purple seeker's lips he loses himself in the comforting moment before lifting Skywarp from the floor and placing him on the berth, crawling onto it himself and curling around Skywarp.

Like that, they both enter a peaceful recharge.


	41. Chapter 41

::High Command to acting Air Commander Thundercracker.:: The communication from Soundwave rouses Thundercracker from recharge, and he onlines his optics to stare blearily up at the ceiling. Skywarp is snuggled into him, their legs entwining, and he looks down at the peaceful expression on his lover's face.

::Thundercracker receiving.:: He answers Soundwave while a smile curls at his lips. Caressing Skywarp lovingly, he waits for Soundwave to state his reason for contacting him.

::Autobots on the move. Air force needed in counterattack.:: Soundwave relays, providing a data-file with the needed information.

Thundercracker stiffens, and his gentle caress along Skywarp's plating freeze as he realizes the implications. After a long klik, he begins to untangle himself from Skywarp, rising slowly to not wake his lover, but he doesn't succeed. He doesn't know it, but Skywarp is used to Starscream waking and receiving orders at odd times. The first lieutenant is primed to wake whenever the Air Commander leaves their berth.

Just as Skywarp sits up, optics wide awake, the base-wide klaxon activates, rousing the troops to the incoming battle.

"It is going to be okay." Skywarp reassures him, kissing him deeply before pushing him towards the door. "Go." He says, seeing Thundercracker's reluctance to leave.

Thundercracker turns around at the door and draws Skywarp into a fierce embrace. "I'm coming back." He states, trying to drown his internal fear with a sense of determination. Then he gives his lover a hard bruising kiss, leaving Skywarp breathless, before he walks out.

* * *

::Report.:: Skywarp asks. He is sitting inside the medical ward, following the proceedings of the battle through the reports Thundercracker relays to him. They have been in frequent contact, him to guide Thundercracker in combat decisions, and Thundercracker to lean on the strength of the more experienced lieutenant.

::The maneuver worked. I got the gape closed, but we suffered loss in the process. We lost two of the flanks from squadron zeta.:: Thundercracker informs, sorrow in his voice. If it had been Starscream or Skywarp leading them, then the gape wouldn't have been there at all and they wouldn't have lost anyone from their ranks.

::Focus, Thundercracker! Don't let their deaths hang on you. War demands causalities, it is unavoidable.:: Skywarp growls, lecturing.

::According to Novaflare's scout, the Autobots are getting reinforcements from the north. He isn't sure, but there might be ground-to-air artillery among them, probably to replace what we destroyed in the southern sector. Course of action? Do we strike preemptive, or wait for them to get within shooting range?:: Thundercracker reports, waiting silently for Skywarp's advice.

::How certain is he?:: Skywarp asks, needing a percentage to calculate the threat-scenario and the possible outcome of engaging versus not engaging before the enemy are within range.

::Seventy point three percent.:: Thundercracker answers after contacting Novaflare to get the scout's opinion.

::Preemptive, then. Use formation xi-9 to engage them from behind. Activate stealth and come around them.:: Skywarp suggests, waiting silently as Thundercracker gives the order to the troops and the maneuver is carried out.

Then, suddenly, a lot of crackling noise enters the comline, and he waits anxiously for Thundercracker to return to him in the communication. But the next klik it is abruptly cut, static filling his end and his spark fills with dread.

He tries to reestablish communication, but is only met with static. Finally he decides to override battle-protocol and contacts Novaflare. The connection establishes instantly, but is cut the next moment, and he realizes that the black and green squadron leader is deliberately blocking him from gaining information.

NO!

There can only be one reason for Novaflare to block him, and his spark fills with pain as a sob wrenches it way out of his vocalizer. Thundercracker has fallen to the enemy.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" He screams, denial fighting a vicious battle with the facts. Without thinking, he rises and overrides the lock on the door, stumbling out into the corridor, his mind solely focused on getting to the medbay. Maybe Thundercracker survived. Maybe he is just too damaged to contact him. Maybe…

He has to hold onto his only hope, refusing to give up on the blue seeker.

Keying the door into the medbay open, he stumbles inside, at first not noticed by any of the medics. He collides with a berth, his mind too occupied by Thundercracker's fate to really pay attention to his surroundings, and a medical assistant comes to support him. He is lead towards an office, and Silverwing greets him inside it, the blue and silver seeker wearing a strict professional expression.

"I need you to calm down and relax, Skywarp. They are currently working on him on-site. He is still alive, but severely hurt, and it can still go both ways. Stay strong; I will inform you when they are under way." The medic informs, knowing his reason for coming into the medbay.

"What happened to him?" Skywarp asks, wringing his servos anxiously.

"As I understand it, it was a trap to lure him out of the safety of our own countermeasures. They expected the attack and were prepared to unleash their artillery. From what I hear, Sentinel taunted Megatron with the loss of yet another Air Commander. He must think that Starscream died from his injuries since Thundercracker led the air force this time.:: Silverwing explains, his voice soft and he leans forward to take one of the anxious servos.

::We are going to do our best, Skywarp. Triage is in contact with the field medics and he is preparing for the surgery, so Thundercracker isn't lost yet. Have faith.:: He adds, patting the servo comfortingly. Then he rises and walks out of the office, returning to his duties. The medbay is on high alert, preparing for the incoming damaged patients.

* * *

Skywarp is still sitting inside the office when Thundercracker is brought in. The noise from the medbay draws his attention and he stares horrified at the sight that greets him when he leaves the office to find the reason for the hurried commotion. The blue seeker is nothing but spare parts, his frame barely holding together. His chest is cracked inwards; the plates torn apart where a field medic has wrenched them open to relieve the pressure on the suffering spark.

"Primus!" He whispers in horror, tears trailing down his cheeks. Thundercracker is dying.

"Skywarp." Silverwing calls, coming towards him. The blue and silver seeker is holding something in his servo and when he stops in front of him, Silverwing offers it gently to him. He is on the verge of breaking when he sees what it is the medic is offering to him.

A tiny delicate crystal figure.

He instantly knows that it is the courting gift Thundercracker meant to give Starscream. Now he might not even get the chance.

"It was in his subspace." Silverwing explains softly.

His legs nearly give out on him and he takes the tiny delicate figure from the medic with shaking servos, staring brokenly at it. It is just as beautiful as the one Thundercracker gave him, the intricate detailing showing a different city-scape.

This one shows the sky gardens floating above the windy canyons.

He offlines his optics, recalling happy memories connected to those two locations inside Vos.

Then, cradling the trinket protectively in his servos, he begins to walk towards the recreational rooms in the secluded area of the medbay. There is nothing he can do for Thundercracker, but he can at least make sure that Starscream gets the precious gift.

Keying the door into the Air Commander's room open, he enters, smiling sadly at the sight of his trineleader resting calmly on the berth. He can still feel him in his spark, but right now he would have preferred Starscream to be awake and with him.

"Star…" He murmurs affectionately, sitting down into the chair beside the berth. Placing the trinket on the table beside the berth, he makes sure that Starscream is going to see it the instant the medics decide to rouse the Air Commander from stasis.

"I'm so sorry, Star. It is my fault he is dying. I did what I could to support him, but it wasn't enough. He shouldn't have been out there leading them alone." He begins to sob, desperately grabbing one of the Air Commander's slack servos, kissing the knuckles. More sobs escape him, and he finally gives in to the misery consuming him.

"Primus, please don't let him die." He begs, wings trembling, and he leans in to rest his head against Starscream's frame, muffling the sound of his crying.


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this update finally means that I am back. I have in the recent 9 months been on medication, which im finally beginning to get out of, and for the first time i have been able to write some of the many ideas i haven't been able to get out of my head these many months. Hope you like this chapter.

"Skywarp."

"Skywarp?"

"Skywarp, you need to wake up. Megatron is back and here to see you."

Silverwing gently calls into the Air Commander's recreational room, looking worried at the still form slumped slightly across Starscream. His worry grows when no reaction happens, and he walks over to Skywarp, gently jostling the black and purple seeker. A small twitch of one wing calms him and he repeats the gentle motion.

"Wha-…?" Skywarp murmurs, his voice weak and strained.

"Megatron is back. He is here to see you." Silverwing whispers softly, staring into faint red optics.

When the medic's words register to Skywarp, he straightens and stares at the open door, almost expecting to see Megatron standing there, waiting, but there is nothing but the familiar calming sounds of mechs talking hushed inside the medbay while they work.

"He is at the moment overseeing Thundercracker's major surgery through the door into C1. You can join him there and see for yourself how far they have come. Thundercracker might still look disassembled, but according to Triage, he should be out of danger of offlining permanently." Silverwing explains with a small smile. He has received the latest update not long ago. The surgery has been ongoing for more than five hours with all of their surgical specialists working on the blue seeker, prioritizing the nearly fatal damage Thundercracker has suffered to piecing him together.

Skywarp is out of the chair and out of the door in such a desperate hurry that his right wing collides with the doorframe with a loud bang, and Silverwing hears the following loud yelp of pain. The medic's smile grows and he leaves the room with a last cursory glance to the prone Air Commander.

* * *

 

Megatron is watching the ongoing surgery through the small window in the door into C1 when Skywarp nervously stops beside him. Fidgeting and fighting against the urge to push his leader away to see for himself what is going on on the other side of the door.

"Sentinel is dead." Megatron informs Skywarp, sensing the black and purple seeker's presence, while following the delicate work being done to stabilize Thundercracker's vital energon flow to damaged key components in the shredded chest cavity. The completely bared spark's light casts the medics in an eerie glow, but the pulsing is strong and reassuring. It fills the Decepticon leader with a sense of pride. Thundercracker is in truth the perfect trinemate to complete the command trine, if he can survive such devastating damage.

Megatron's words cause Skywarp to freeze in motion.

"What?! Are you sure? How?" The black and purple seeker gasps in shock.

Skywarp's stupor causes Megatron to smile and finally he turns his attention away from the surgery.

"I am very certain, Skywarp." He answers, drawing a lifeless sparkchamber from his subspace. Reaching for Skywarp's right hand, he gently places the lifeless sparkchamber in it and closes the seeker's fingers around it.

"Does this mean the war is over? Have we won?" Skywarp asks with a trembling voice, looking up from the dead cold metal in his hand to meet his leader's optics.

Megatron shakes his helm.

"Not yet. It all depends on the Autobots. But it is the first step." With that, Megatron leaves Skywarp to ponder alone.


End file.
